BROKEN !
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: He is looking for her. He is searching the answers. He is broken. Will he be happy again..? A/N is EDITED...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : My very first attempt on this kind of story. Hope you all will like it :) :D

* * *

**oO...Chapter - 1...Oo**

It was long hectic day for there wasn't any case reported but still he was tired because of one reason which changed his life completely . he had never dreamed that a small thing could change and destroy everything . He was lost completely .No one was there for him . Though this colleagues try to cheer him up but his smile was vanished the day when …

He sighs and settles himself on couch.

**"No I don't want to remember that again .I need to be strong "** he thought to himself.

He makes his mind not to bring back the memories and moves towards his room…

He sits on the edge of his bed and again all he remembers is the memories as we say_ "some memories can never fade it lasts till our last breath"_

***you know what you've got a smile who can light up the whole bureau* **

he smiles remembering this but he question to himself

_**WHY…?**_

This one sound echoed through the room for an instance but again dead silence .

* * *

**Next day :**

**CID bureau :**

He was sitting alone in his desk trying to divert his mind

Pankaj moves towards shreya: shreya woh jo us desk pe ( pointing towards that officer) sir hein woh humesha aise hi rehte hein..?

Shreya : aise hi se kya matlab hein tumhara…?

Pankaj : matlab ki kabhi kuch nhi bolte …har waqt kahi khoye khoye rehte hein…

Vineet also joins him : haan shreya jaise baaki ke officers hein woh aise bilkul bhi nhi hein..

Shreya : nahi jaisa tum soch rahe ho vaisa nhi hein …bas unki life mein ek aisa pal aaya jisne unhe aisa bana diya

Pankaj : ohh aisa kya hua tha…?

Shreya : hmm..chodo yeh sab vaise bhi us waqt ko yaad karke koi faida nhi hein …

Vineet : par hume unhe aise dekh ke pareshaani hoti hein…

Shreya : jaanti hun yaha tak ki acp sir bhi pareshaan hein par woh kisi ki nhi sunte…

Pankaj : ohh…hume toh cid team join karke sirf do hi din hue par tum toh ek saal se ho ..tumhe nahi pata ki koun unhe unki khushi vapas dega…

(pankaj and vineet joined the team 2 days ago)

Shreya : pata hein ..

Vineet : toh phir…?

Shreya : woh khushi humesha humesha ke liye chali gayi…kabhi nhi aayegi woh khushi vapas and a tear slipped her cheeks …

Meanwhile daya enters

Daya : aare kya hua tum log is tarah yaha kyu khade ho…

Shreya : sir yeh dono ( pointing towards that officer) unke baare mein kyu puch rahe the…

Daya : ohh…

Vineet : sir aap samjhayiye na unhe …woh is tarah…

Daya : nahi sunega woh kisi ki bhi…meri bhi nhi…woh vahi karta hein jo woh chahe…bahut se koshish ki humne use isse bahar nikaalne ki par dekho use aaj bhi ..woh kuch nhi bhul paaya…

Shreya : haan sir…unki yeh haalat dekh kar bahut bura lagta hein…

Daya : shreya tumhe pata hein na kya hua uske saath ..itna sab saha hein usne..isse nikalna asan nhi hein ….

Shreya ; haan sir…woh din yaad karke aaj bhi darr lagta hein…agar us din unhe kuch ….

Daya : hmm..mein baat karke dekhta hun phirse aaj…

And daya move towards his desk..

Daya keeps hand on his shoulder. The man with jerk comes out of this world and looks at daya

Daya : mein jaanta hun tum kya soch rahe ho…par

Man : muje us baare mein baat nhi karna

And with tears in his eyes..he leaves the bureau

* * *

**A/N** : who's HE ...? guess it and tell me in the review section

Its small now but next will be long but ..but if you all like this story...!

so should i continue...? or not...?

Any reviews good or bad are acceptable ;) :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Enjoy the chapter :P

* * *

**...Oo Chapter-2 ...oO **

Daya : mein jaanta hun tum kya soch rahe ho…par

Man : muje us baare mein baat nhi karna

And with tears in his eyes..he leaves the bureau

Daya : pata nhi kab tak chalega aisa…yu is tarah…haan tarika ko phone karta hun…and he calls tarika

Tarika picks the call

Tarika : haan daya bolo…

Daya : tarika woh…aaj bhi gussa hogaya …

Tarika : oh…tum fikar mat karo mein dekhti hun use…

Daya : ok…and he cuts the call

Tarika moves out of forensic lab and move towards him as she know whenever he is depressed or tensed he will sit on the bench near the parking area…

She saw him ..his head was down and he is in deep thoughts…

Tarika keeps hand on his shoulder ..he looks at her and assures with eyes that he is fine…

Tarika sits beside him : mein jaanti tum is haalat se guzar rahe ho…par tumhe aage toh badna hi hoga na …is tarah har roz ghut ghut ke mar rahe ho tum …

Man : aur tum har roz muje yeh sab samjhati ho…par mein kya karu tarika …chah kar bhi mein nahi bhula paa raha hun yeh sab…kitni koshishe ki mein ne ki mein yaad nhi karunga par najaane phirse woh sab yaad aa jaata hein…

Tarika : yeh mushkil hein impossible nhi…mein jaanti hun tum yeh kar sakhte ho..bhul sakhte ho tum….

Man looks at her ..and hugs her …she too hugs him back

Man : tum thak ti nhi ho..roz yeh sab keh keh kar…

Tarika : hmm…nhi…jab tak tum in sab se bahar nhi aate mein tumhe aise hi har roz kehti rahungi…samjhe…

Man : thankyou…

Tarika ; kis liye…?

Man : muje in sab se divert karne ke liye….muje humesha support karne ke liye aur…

Tarika ; bas bas….itni bhi tariff mat karo….

They share a laugh…

Tarika : ok ab tum bureau jao…sab pareshaan hein vaha…

Man : hmm ok bye …and he leaves

Tarika smiles and she too leaves

He enters the bureau

Shreya : s..sir aap theek hein na..

Man ; haan muje kya hua hein…I am fine…

Pankaj and vineet looks at each other and smiles…

After sometime he completes his work and leaves to his home…

Dareya pankaj vineet were only present

Vineet : daya sir woh ek baat bolun…?

Daya : haan bolo vineet..

Vineet : sir kyu na hum sab kahi chale bahar ..

Pankaj : haan sir..isse woh sir ka mood bhi change ho jayega…

Shreya : vaise idea toh accha hein daya sir…

Daya : haan shreya…tum logo ne sahi socha ..par acp sir…?

Acp sir enters : daya ?

Daya stands with jerk listening his voice : ji..ji sir..

Acp : tumhe kya lagta hein mein nhi bhejunga…itn abhi buran hi hun mein…

Daya : aare sir aise baat nhi hein…woh yaha ka kaam ..aap akele kaise sambhalengey…

Acp : I will manage…tum log jao..aur use bhi saat le jao…uska mood theek ho jayega thoda…

Daya ; ji sir…

And acp sir moves towards his cabin but stops and turns towards daya : tarika ko bhi le jana…and he enters his cabin

Daya : yes sir…

Vineet : toh sir ab hum kaha chale…?

Shreya : sir goa..?

Daya : nhi hum jaa chuke hein vaha…

Pankaj : toh phir …? Aare haan sir kyu na hum pune chale vaha mera dost ka village hein…?

Daya : ohh…?

Pankaj ; sir woh place bahut acchi hein…aap log vaha par kabhi nhi gaye na..aur vaha par meri family , dost sab hein…mein aap logo ko vaha ki har ek jagah le jaunga…dekhna kaise sir ka mood theek ho jayega….

Shreya : idea toh accha hein ….kyu daya sir…?

Daya : hmm..haan par woh chalega thodi…

Vineet : aap ki toh sunte hein na woh..?

Daya : haan par chodo…mein tarika se hi kehta hun tarika ka kaha kabhi nhi taalta woh…

He informs tarika about their trip and tarika moves towards his house

Tarika : tum chaloge na…?

Man : nhi tarika…tum log jao mein nhi aa sakhta…

Tarika : mein woh sab nhi jaanti…tum aa rahe ho bas…

Man : nhi…

Tarika : ok toh mein bhi nhi jaungi…

Man : its nt fair tarika

Tarika : I said na mein bhi nhi jaa rahi hun ok bye..and she stands to leave but he holds her wrist and stops her

Man : ok I am coming …

Tarika ruffles his hair : good and she smiles…

Tarika : ok then kal milte hein …

Man : hmm ok bye…

Tarika waves bye and leaves….

* * *

**Next day :**

All were ready to leave after about 2 hours they reached pankajs friend village…they stepped down from qualis

Shreya : It is so beautiful

Daya ; haan yaar pankaj…

Pankaj ; sir yaha ke logo ko saaf safai bahut pasand hein

Tarika : haan …har jagah flowers …mein ne nhi socha tha ki yeh sab village mein dekhna ko milega…

Vineet : haan …

All villagers welcomes and greet them…they were so humble and sweet

pankajs friends hugs him

rahul : kaisa hein pankaj ..?

pankaj : bilkul theek ...

and then a old man comes

pankaj smiles : sir yeh hein sarpanch ji ( pointing towards a man)

Daya : sarpanch ji yaha koi guest house vagera jaha hum reh sake…?

Sarpanch : ji par ek hi hein ….magar woh bahut bada hein aap log adjust kar lengey…?

Daya : ji ji…aap befikar rahiye….

And they move towards guest house …

Daya : mein toh ab aaram karunga…

Shreya : haan sir aap aaram kijiye thak gaye hoge na car chala ke…

Tarika (teasing tone) : tumhe bahut fikar hein na shreya ..daya ki…

Shreya blush…

daya : tarikaa...

Tarika : ok ok…mein bahar tehelne jaa rahi hun…

Shreya : ok…

And tarika leaves …

After about 15 min HE too moves outside in fresh air…

He was walking on a empty road …the cold breeze was making him shiver but still without bothering he continued his walk …on his way his was experiencing the life style of villagers..the way they were happy without any tension or stress…enjoying each other company , playing , dancing and all the things which make them happy…

He smiled seeing the environment there….

Sudden his eyes stuck at one place ….his eyes turned red and he couldn't believe his eyes what he had just seen….

Man : Nahii aisa nhi ho sakhta ….

He runs towards that place but found nothing…!

* * *

**A/N** : so guys kaisa chal raha hein suspence…? Mein ne koshih ki suspence maintain karne ki but mujse nhi hua…isliye isi chapter mein clue hein ki woh. HE koun hein…?

aur kya dekh liya usne vaha...?

Bahut log already guess kar chuke hein …par ab bhi aur guess kijiye…?

**NainaCID** : hmm tarika toh hein …ab guess karte raho..? ;P

**Kkkloveu** : I understand and I am glad that u liked it…:) thank you so much..!

And **bint-e-abid** : bata do yaar…kyu ki mein nhi batane vaali itni jaldi :P thoda suspence toh banta hein…but still isme clue hein so lets c aapka guess…?

**Khushalijoshi3** ; ho bhi sakhta hein aur nhi bhi…? So keep guessing…:P

And the others who reviewed…thankyou so much…!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : finally i am back with new chapter...

(The words in italics is flashback)

* * *

**oO...chapter-3...oO**

Man : Nahii aisa nhi ho sakhta ….

He runs towards that place but found nothing…!

Man : abhi toh..nhi…nhi mera vehem hein…

Sudden someone keeps hand on his shoulder

Man : tum…?

Tarika : haan mein…tum yaha is sunsaan sadak par kya kar rahe ho..

Man : mein ne….nhi kuch nhi….chalo…

Tarika : **Rajat …**?

Rajat : yaa…

Tarika : tumhe phirse …?

Rajat : haan….and he lowers his head…

Tarika : tum hosh mein ho rajat…tum bhi jaante ho aur hum sab bhi….

Rajat : mein kya karu tarika …huh chodo…chalo yaha se chale…and he walks

Tarika sighs and walks behind him…

They reach their guest house and rajat and tarika smiled at each other looking the scenario …

Daya was sleeping on couch and shreya was staring at him with smile on her face ….

Tarika : ahem ahem…

Shreya shocked and blushed…

Tarika : I am sorry shreya disturb karne ke liye…

Shreya ( embarrassed ) : n..nhi tarika…

Tarika : aare aare sharmao mat…mein toh bas yu hi…

Meanwhile daya woke up

All were laughing including rajat seeing him

Daya was confused : kya hua…?

Tarika : daya tumhare…hahaa…

Daya looked towards shreya

Shreya : sir….aapke…haha…baal

Daya looked in mirror and he too burst out laughing ….

Daya looked towards rajat who was smiling

Daya ( thinking) : aaj ek mahine baad rajat hasa hein…bas uski yeh khushi humesha reh….

Tarika : daya…vaise woh abhijeet…

Daya : abhijeet…kya…?

Tarika : abhijeet woh…

Daya : haha…woh aata hi hoga…

Abhijeet enters : lo mein aagaya….tarika ji aapne yaad kiya aur mein na aau aisa ho sakhta hein kya…

Daya : achaaww…

Abhijeet glares at him ..daya hides his smile…

Tarika : tum kab aaye mission se….

Abhijeet : bas 3 ghante pehle…

Tarika : ohh…theek ho na tum…

Abhijeet : haan…

So abhijeet was on a mission to catch a drug dealer but now he is back…:P

Tarika : tum aaram karo mein aati hun…and she leaves …abhijeet follows her but daya stops him

Daya : oyee kidar jaa rahe ho…tarika ne kaha na woh aa rahi hein…

Abhijeet : tuje toh mein baad mein dekhunga…shreya ise jaara yaha rok ke rakhna…nd he left behind tarika…

Shreya : yeh abhijeet sir bhi na…

Rajat was as asual enjoying this

After sometime they all did the dinner and moved to sleep …

One side all boys and the other side girls…

Daya in his bed whispers to abhijeet : abhijeet…

Abhijeet : kya…?

Daya : bore ho raha hein yaar…

Abhijeet : wt…dimaak sahi hein tera…itti raat ko kya mein teko entertain karu….

Daya : huhh…pankaj bhi nhi hein…varna woh kuch jokes hi suna deta…

Abhijeet ; aare haan kaha gaya woh..? aur vineet ?

Daya : uska dost hein yaha Rahul ussi ke paas gaye dono…

Abhijeet : ohh…

daya : kya ohh..kuch bolo yaar…

abhijeet ; chal bahar tehelte hein….

Daya ; haan chalo chalo…

Abhijeet ( to rajat) : rajat tum bhi chalo…

Rajat : nhi sir aap log jayiye…mera mann nhi hein…

Daya ; aare chalo yaar…and he drags him outside…

When they move outside they saw girls were missing

Daya : yeh dono kaha gaye…?

Abhijeet : haan yaar…chal dhundte hein…

And they three starts searching shreya and tarika in d guest house but they were nt der…

Rajat : sir nhi hein yaha woh log…

Abhijeet (tensed) : haan muje tension ho rahi hein…

Rajat : sir bahar dekhte hein…

Daya ; haan rajat sahi keh raha hein…

And they move outside…

They sighed seeing shreya and tarika …they were looking at the moon…

Daya winked at abhijeet …abhijeet understood

And they both tiptoed towards them

Daya kept hand on shreyas shoulder and abhijeet kept hand on tarikas shoulder…

They both screamed : ahhhhhhhh

Duo and rajat burst out laughing….

Tarika : abhijeett aise karta hein kya koi….huh…and she mves towards left side

Abhijeet follows her

Shreya : daya sir aap bhi…huh…nd she moves towards right side ….

Now rajat was alone here so he thought let them enjoy and he sat outside the house supporting a wall and closed his eyes …

* * *

**_1 month ago :_**

**_Rajats residence :_**

_Rajat ; yesss I love her …I do…muje use batana hoga par woh manegi ya nhi…agar reject kar diya toh…nhi abhi nhi baadmein bataunga…thnx to tarika…use abhi phone karta hun…_

_And he dailled tarikas no_

_Tarika ; haan rajat bolo…_

_Rajat : tarika….tumne aur abhijeet sir ne sahi kaha tha ki muje pyaar hogaya hein…_

_Tarika smiles : wow…toh batado use …_

_Rajat ; nhi….pehle muje jaan na hein ki kahi uski life mein koi aur toh nhii…_

_Tarika : hmm yeh bhi hein…toh phir kya socha tumne….._

_Rajat : kal hume case ke silsile mein disguise karke jaana hein toh socha ki usse kal hi puchlu…_

_Tarika ; haan yeh idea accha hein…_

_Rajat : haan…thanks to you and abhijeet sir …agar tum dono ne muje realize nhi karvaya hota toh shyd aaj muje pata bhi nhi hota…_

_Tarika ; bas karo ab…behen maante ho na muje toh thnku vagera chodo..aur kal ki tayari karo…_

_Rajat : haan…ok bye…_

**Flashback ends**

* * *

**Present :**

Rajat jerks his head : kitna khush tha mein us din aur phir jo hua …and a tear rolled down his cheeks…

Thinking these he slept there itself but still in dreams also he cant even forget that day which ruined his life completely

* * *

**Next morning : (FB)**

_He was so excited about the case. Actually no not the case …he was excited to meet her after realizing how much he loves her…._

_He was making calls since morning_

_Rajat (on phne) : sab ready hein na….jaisa mein ne kaha tha vaisa hi kiya na…ok gud ..nd he cuts the call and smiles…_

_He went to his room to get ready..he was wearing a black suit and was looking super handsome…_

_He immediately locked his house and left to her house to pick her…_

_He was soo damn happy for the first time…by seeing him like this noone will say he is a cid officer …_

_(FB ENDS)_

* * *

He opened his eyes and one word he screamed : _**p…purrrvviiiiiiiiiiiii **_

* * *

**A/N** : Thode confusions hungey I know but it will be clear in upcoming chapters …

Toh kya hua tha rajat ke saath..? aur purvi kaha hein woh..?

NainaCID : sahi kaha its rajat ..;) ab shak yakin mein badal gaya…

Khushalijoshi : ahaann…sahi guess…;) aur clue yeh tha ki agar abhijeet hota toh daya use mana leta aur tarika rajat se close hein isliye mein ne tarika ko include kiya tha…:P

Priyanka s : lo bata diya..i hope ab naraz nhi hogi aap mujse ;P

Aditi sahi guess…:D

Aur jisne abhijeet kaha koi baat nhi aagey aur bhi guesses hein tab sahi kar lena :p ;)

aur abse mein koi clue nhi dungi...kyu ki yaha ke writers aur readers bahut hi zyada intelligent hein...:P

roohi , kritika, raveena, saara-musi, cutesmile, abhirikas lover, shilpam and aramadaka: thankyou for all d reviews…:D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I m sorry for late update..as i am having exams but still i m trying to write so please understand

I got a PM from **Angel3421** that : aapne broken mein purvii aur KS mein rajat se ending kardi aur har chapter mein kisi na kisi ko target karti ho..aap kaha se laati hein yeh suspencefull ideas do tell me **:** _hahaaa...i m literally laughing on this PM...srsly ..kya karun kuch interesting hona chahiye na isliyee...bas aa jaate hein ideas...anyawys thnxx ..:) _

* * *

**_oO...chapter-4...oO_**

He opened his eyes and one word he screamed : p…purrrvviiiiiiiiiiiii

Rajat : purvii…and a tear rolled down his cheeks…

**Flashback ;**

_He was soo damn happy for the first time…by seeing him like this no one will say he is a cid officer …_

_He went to her house to pick her up…_

_As they have to disguise and catch a criminal…he was wearing a black suit and after an hr he reached Purvis residence…_

_**At Purvis residence :**_

_Someone knocked the door..she thought its rajat and was tensed too as she wasn't ready then she opens d door…but to her luck it was postman ..he handed her a letter and she quickly did the formalities and throw the letter on table.._

_Purvi : thnkgod rajat sir nhi the varna woh muje lecture dete…and she moved towards her room_

_Aftersometime He knocked the door ..purvi opens it..she was wearing red and white anarkali and was looking super gorgeous and then as usual he went to his dreamland …_

_Purvi : sir chale…?_

_No response…_

_Purvi : sirrr…_

_Rajat : haan …_

_Purvi : umm…chale…_

_Rajat : haan…_

_They were going to a resort where the gang of criminals were there…they need to scan and spy every little thing abt them…so the resort was out of the city…in a forest type area…but not totally forest…._

_Its been 1 hr since they were travelling… both were silent_

_Rajat : purvi…?_

_Purvi : ji sir…_

_Rajat : tum aaj acchi lag rahi ho…_

_Purvi : oh..thankyou sir…_

_Rajat : hmm…ua welcme…_

_Purvi : vaise sir aur kitni der ?_

_Rajat : sirf 20min more…_

_Purvi sighs : ok…_

_Then rajats mobile rings..it was acp sir…_

_Rajat : hello yes sir…_

_Acp : kaha ho tum log…?_

_Rajat : sir hum bas pahuchne vale hein…_

_Acp : aare…tum logo ko vapas aana hoga.._

_Rajat stops the car immediately : kyu sir…?_

_Acp : un logo ne apna adda badal liya hein…ab woh log kahi aur nikal gaye isliye koi faida nhi hein tum log aa jao…_

_Rajat unwillingly : ji sir…nd he cuts the call_

_Purvi : kya hua sir…?_

_Rajat explains her_

_Purvi : huh yeh criminals bhi na…pichle 1 nd half hr se hum yaha is car mein un logo ko pakadne liye baithe hein aur woh log hein ki…_

_Rajat : tumhara matlab kya hein is car se…? itni acchi car hein meri aur tum ho ki…_

_Purvi : m…mera matlab woh nhi tha sir…khair chodiye..ab chaliye…_

_Rajat : ya ya…and again their journey started…._

_The time was 6:30 pm or so…_

_Purvi was looking outside the window and was tired so she slept …she wasn't comfortable so she was moving here and there …rajat stops the car and then carefully he removes her seat belt so that she be comfortable…and looked at her ..she was smiling and was sleeping peacefully…after sometime she rested her head on his shoulder….and rajat instead of concentrating in driving he was again and again looking at his sleeping beauty…_

_Then he changed the direction …_

_After sometime purvi opens her eyes and saw car was parked aside near a garden and rajat was missing ….then she looked out but rajat wasn't there…she moved out of the car and searched for him.._

_Purvi : sir…rajat sir….?_

_Rajat shouts : purviiii…_

_Purvi ; yeh aawaz toh rajat sir ki hein…kahi woh kisi musibat mein toh nhi…aur yeh awaaz us garden ki taraf se aa rahi hein…_

_She moved towards the garden as it was dark she took her gun and moved ahead…._

_Purvi : sir kaha hein aap…?_

_She takes some more steps ahead and in the garden all lights on and there was one table and two chairs with a candle in middle…_

_Rajat : pasand aaya…?_

_Purvi : yeh sab…mera matlab …aap ne..kab…_

_Rajat ; aare aare…yeh sab toh bahut pehle planned tha ki hum us criminal ko pakad lengey aur mein tumhe dinner par le jaunga….tumne kaha tha na ek baar mujse ki tumhe khule aasman ke neeche baithna ka bahut shauk hein…_

_Purvi ; ohh…thats so sweet of u sir.._

_Rajat smiles : ab baitho…_

_Purvi nods and they both sit together and have dinner_

_Rajat (thinking) : uhh…I m so nervous…kaise bolu use…par kehna toh hoga hi kabhi na kabhi….he sighs.._

_Rajat : purvi…?_

_Purvi ; yes sir..?_

_Rajat : w..oh muje na kisi se pyaar hogaya hein…_

_Purvis spoon fell : kya..?_

_Rajat : itna chowk kyu gyi..?_

_Purvi : w..woh sir aap itni serious rehte hein toh isliye..btw koun hein woh khush naseeb..?_

_Rajat : umm…tum jaanti ho use…._

_Purvi : mein jaanti hun…?/ ohh…I m excited naam batayiye uska…?_

_Rajat : p..purvi…_

_Purvi : haan boliya na…?_

_Rajat slaps his forehead : uska naam purvi hein…_

_Purvi : ohh…after a min she realized what he just said…._

_Rajat : kya tum bhi mujse…_

_Sudden they hear a gun shot…_

_Purvi : yeh goli chalne ki aawaz…?_

_Rajat : chalo dekhte hein…_

_They searched the garden and saw four goons were trying to rob a man …_

_Rajat ( to goon) : chod do use…_

_Goon : kyu ..tu bachayega ise…?_

_Rajat ; haan…_

_Goon : pehle khud ki jaan bachale phir iski bachana…_

_And the goon tries to beat him but the very next moment he was on ground…_

_Then all the four attacks him and purvi_

_Purvi handles two goons and rajat handles two…and the man escapes from there…_

_After sometime all four were on ground but suddenly one goon while running pushes purvi and she hits her forehead with rock ..and it starts bleeding…_

_Rajat (panicks) : purvii…_

_Purvi : mein theek hun sir…_

_Rajat : kya theek ho khoon nikal raha hein…chalo hospital abhi…_

_And he gives his hand to get up ..she stands meanwhile she lost her balance but rajat holds her by shoulders and move towards car…and they drove off to hospital…_

_At hospital the doc does the dressing and they move to Purvis house…_

**_At Purvis house :_**

_Rajat : tum aaram karo…mein chalta hun…_

_Purvi : thankyou sir…_

_Rajat : my pleasure…_

_Purvi smiles_

_Rajat (thinking) : puchu kya purvi se ki woh bhi mujse pyaar karti hein ya nhi…nhi nhi…abhi uski tabiyat theek nhi hein…_

_Rajat ; ok toh mein chalta hun…_

_Purvi : sir aapne tea coffee kuch bhi nhi liya…_

_Rajat : nhi…phir kabhi…abhi tum jaake aaram karogi ..ok koi kaam vaam mat karna sirf aaram…_

_Purvi : ji…_

_And he waves bye though he wasn't willing to leave her alone bt still he thought something nd leaves_

_Purvis enters her room and lay on bed …her head started spinning badly…but however she took the medicine and was now fine…._

_Near rajat ..._

_He was yelling at someone as usual it was the goons…he found them in that area only as they were so popular for their crimes…he sent them to lock up ..and now he felt relaxed but still he was restless ..he don't know why…he thought may be becoz he was curious to get the answer from her regarding his feelings..so he thought to ask her and went to her home…_

_He knocked the door and after few secs she opened d door.._

_Purvi : aap..?_

_Rajat : haan woh…_

_Purvi tells him to enter inside_

_He enters inside and both settles on sofa…_

_Rajat : I m sry mein tumhe disturb kar raha hun…I m restless…muje jaan na hein tumhare feelings so isliye…_

_Purvi stands and turns other side…_

_Purvi ; sir mein aapki feelings samajhti hun…_

_Rajat : toh kya..?_

_Purvi : no sir I don't love you…_

_Rajat was hell shock…_

_Purvi : sir aap bahut acche hein …par mein nhi karti aapse pyaar…pata nhi aapko mujse kaise pyaar hogaya…mein aapke layak nhi hun sir…mujse bahut acchi milegi aapko…_

_Rajat : purvi muje sirf tum chahiye koi aur nhi…aur mujse tumse kaise pyaar huaa…? Jaan na chahti ho…tumhari hasi…tumhara concern… …he choked in between..tumhari har ek… adaa…aur sabse imp tum …tum jaisi ho muje vaisi pasand ho…aur aaj tak kabhi muje kise ke liye aisi feelings nhi jaagi jo tumhare liye hein…kab yeh dosti yeh mast pyaar mein badal gyi muje pata hi nhi chala…aur tumse acchi koi hein hi nhi is duniya mein toh milegi kaise..._

_Purvi : par sir mein kabhi aapse pyaar nhi kar paungi…_

_Rajat : kyuu…?_

_Purvi remains silent and tears were rolling down from her cheeks…_

_Rajat turns her and wipes her tears and holds her by shoulders ; tum mujse pyaar karo na karo…mein marte dum tak tumse aur sirf tumse hi pyaar karungaa…._

_And he leaves from there…._

**_(FB ENDS)_**

* * *

**PRESENT** :

Tarika : rajat…?

Rajat comes out from his thoughts as tarika shakes him and his face was wet : aare tarika tum log aagaye…?

Tarika ; theek ho na tum..?

Rajat nods : abhijeet sir bula rahe hein mein jaata hun nd he leaves…

Tarika (talking to herself) : kaashi purvi tum vapas aa paati…par tum nd a tear fell from her eyes : tum bahut durr chali gai ho humse bahut durr jaha se aana mumkin nhi hein…aur khaas kar rajat se durr…

Then she too joins abhijeet…

Abhijeet( to lighten rajats mood) : aare yaar neend hi nhi aari ..ek kaam karte hein bonfire ke paas baith te hein…vaise bhi kaafi thand hein yaha…

Shreya ; haan sir…

And they all gather around bonfire and rub their hands…

Tarika ; uff bahut zyada thand hein….

Daya : isliye toh abhijeet ne khaas kar aapke liye bonfire ka plan banaya hein…

Abhijeet : haan….toh…? jaise tune shreya liye apne baju vaali jagah khaali rakhii hein usi tarah mein ne tarika ji ke liye bonfire rakha…

Daya glares at him…

And all giggles….

Daya : ok ab hum kuch khelte hein…

Tarika : word association game…? ( I got this idea from D3 :P)

Abhijeet : haan…mein puchunga pehle…daya se…

Shreya ; haan sir…

Abhijeet ( to daya) : ok…ab mein bol raha hun….paani…?

Daya ; glass…

Abhijeet : dosti

Daya ; abhijeet…

Abhijeet ; sachaii…

Daya : tarika…

Tarika winks

Abhijeet : pyaar…

Daya : shreya…

Abhijeet : ahaann….lo aagyi dil ki baat….

Shreya blush…

Rajat : sharmao mat shreya…ab tumhari baari…

Tarika ; haan…mein puchungi…

Tarika : aasmaan…

Shreya : blue…

Tarika : roses…

Shreya : valentines day…

Abhijeet hits daya with elbow…

Tarika : hmm…angel…?

Shreya : purv…she stops

All gives look to shreya…nd then look at rajat

Abhijeet ; hmm…yeh game chodo…

Rajat : hmm..haan sir…muje neend aa rhi hein…mein jaa raha hun…nd he leaves immediately

Shreya : yeh mein ne kya keh diya…

Tarika : its ok…ho jaata hein…

Abhijeet : haan…purvi hein hi angel…meri angel…

Tarika keeps hand on his shoulder

Tarika : mein rajat ko dekh ke aati hun…woh dil hi dil mein ro raha hoga…

Abhijeet nods…

Inside tarika saw rajat seated

Tarika : rajat…?

Rajat immediately hugs her

Rajat (still in hug) : kyu tarika kyu woh chali gyi..muje chod kar…hum sab ko chod kar…kyu…? Use ek baar bhi mera khayal nhi aaya….

Tarika ruffling his hairs : rajat woh haadsa tha…hum sab ko dukh hein par …

Rajat separating from hug : use kya zarurat thi ..usne apni jaan khatre mein daali…aur mein vaha hote hue bhi use bacha nhi saka…I couldn't save her…nhi bacha saka mein use…

He fell on knees tears were rolling down from his cheeks…and tarika was trying to console him

* * *

**A/N** : Next chapter mein reveal karungi ki kya hua purvi ke saath…

aur yeh kya reviews less hote jaa rahe hein...? isn't it interesting...? if nt do tell me...bcoz agar koi galti hui toh mein use correct karungi...as we say...we learn from our mistakes..toh bata dena...;)

and i know almost sabhi ke exams hein par please jab bhi time milta hein review kar dena...:) :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : I am sorry for late update as you all know i have exams ..so enjoy this emotional chapter...

* * *

**Oo...chapter-5...oO **

He fell on knees nd tears were rolling down his cheeks…nd tarika was trying to console him

Tarika : rajat suno meri baat…mein jaanti hun its difficult par tumhe use bhulna hogaa…woh ab kabhi nhi aayegi…kabhi nhi…

Rajat : kyu tarika…kyu ? nhi bhulna muje purvi ko…jaanti ho na zindagi mein pehli baar kisi se itna pyaar kiya aur woh bhi mujse cheen gaya….

Tarika : hare k cid officer ko ek na ek din in sab se guzarna hi hota hein….unki zindagi ka koi bharosa nhi hota yeh tum jaante ho na….

Rajat : haan par usne jaan mujkar apni jaan dedi…mere liye…sirf aur sirf mere liye…jabki woh bhi mujse pyaar karti thi par pata nhi kis cheez ne roka tha use mujse na kehne mein….

Tarika remembers the day wen she herself unwillingly declared she is dead….

Tarika wipes his tears : rajat calm down…tum jao aur so jao….

Rajat nods as no…

Tarika : please …apni behen ki itni si baat nhi manogey….

Rajat : ok…nd he go to sleep but couldnt sleep…nd tarika moves out….

* * *

**Outside :**

Abhijeet : pata nhi rajat kaisa hoga…

Tarika enters : bahut udaas hein abhijeet woh…pata nhi kyu hua aisa uske saath aur purvi ke saath….

Abhijeet : tarika woh us din kitna khush tha ki woh apne feelings purvi ko bata dega par us din ke baad…sab badal gaya….

Daya : haan yaar abhijeet…jab tumne bataya hume ..hum toh bahut khush ho gaye the par phir….

Shreya was feeling guilty and was thinking why did she bring back memories of rajat….daya notices her nd keeps hand on her shoulder and assures her….

Abhijeet : phir daya jo nhi hona tha woh ho gaya….

* * *

**Flashback : rajats nd abhijeets fb….**

_After rajat left her house….she burst into tears …_

_**Next day at bureau :**_

_Abhijeet daya shreya were working on a file …then they saw rajat entering the bureau with blank expressions…._

_Abhijeet looks at daya and then looks at rajat_

_Abhijeet ; kya hua rajat….? Sab theek hein…?_

_Rajat ; ji sir…._

_Abhijeet : tumne purvi ko bata diya…?_

_Rajat : ummm..haan sir…par_

_Abhijeet : par kyaa…?_

_Rajat : sir ..usne mana kar diya…._

_Abhijeet was hell shock nd dareya were confused…_

_Abhijeet : nhii..woh aisa kaise kar sakhti hein…woh bhi pyaar karti hein tumse….mein jaanta hun..uski aankhon mein dikhta hein rajat…aisa nhi ho sakhta…meri behen ki aankhen kabhi jhut nhi bolti…_

_Rajat was just standing with his head down …abhijeet hugs him…_

_Abhijeet : rajat dekhna koi na koi majburi zarur hogi…._

_Rajat was quite…abhijeet explains dareya the whole matter_

_After a while purvi enters and she moves towards his desk without looking at any one who was looking her with questioning eyes…._

_Abhijeet (thinking) : purvi kuch toh chupa rahi hein….par kya…jaan na hoga…_

_And he signals to take rajat and shreya out …._

_Daya : shreya , rajat chalo canteen chalte hein…_

_And they three move out…_

_And abhijeet moves towards purvi…_

_Abhijeet : purvi…?_

_Purvi : yes sir..?_

_Abhijeet : tum theek ho..?_

_Purvi ; haan sir…_

_Abhijeet ; tum kya chupa rahi ho mujse…?_

_Purvi ; k..kuch nhi…kuch bhi toh nhi sir…_

_Abhijeet ; jhut…meri angel kabhi mujse jhut nhi bolti…batao kya hua…tumhe aur rajat ko mein is tarah nhi dekh sakhta.._

_Purvi : sir aapki angel aapse jhut nhi bol rahi…mein bilkul theek hun…aur mein ne pehle kaha tha aapse ki mein rajat sir se..pyaar nhi karti…_

_Abhijeet : par kyu purvi..?_

_Purvi remains silent_

_Abhijeet : ab khamosh kyu ho..bolo…?_

_Purvi ; bas yuhi sir….nd she too leaves bureau …_

_Outside she saw rajat lost somewhere in his thoughts..so she ignored him and moved other side…._

_Rajat ; purvi…?_

_Purvi stopped_

_Rajat : ab kya tum mujse baat bhi nhi karogi…?_

_Purvi : nhii…_

_Rajat : aisa kya kar diya mein ne…? sirf pyaar hi toh kiya…koi gunaah nhi…aur pyaar gunaah nhi hota…._

_Purvi silently left the building…and moved towards her house…_

**_Inside bureau :_**

_Abhijeet : purvi tumhare dil mein kahi na kahi rajat ke liye jagah hein…par pata nhi kyu tum us feelings ko ignore kar rahi ho…kyu…?_

_Meanwhile purvi reaches her house and immediately runs into bedroom ….rajats words echoed in her ears.._

**_*Tum mujse pyaar karo na karo..mein zindagi bhar tumse pyaar karunga*_**

**_*aisa kya kar diya mein ne…? sirf pyaar hi toh kiya…koi gunaah nhi…aur pyaar gunaah nhi hota….*_**

_And she slept…_

**_Next day at bureau :_**

_Again the atmosphere of bureau was silent …_

_Then the bureau phone rings …daya picks it…_

_Man : sir yaha ek laash mili hein….yeh bandra ke jungle ke paas…aap log jaldi aa jayiye….nd he cuts the call.._

_They all moved towards the bandra jungles_

_When they reached they found no one…so they started searching the whole area…_

_Abhijeet daya and shreya went to right direction nd rajvi to left…._

_purvi was concentrating in her duty even she wasn't aware that she was with rajat alone…._

_There was a hole ahead…rajat stops purvi…._

_Rajat ; purvi dekh ke vaha hole hein…._

_Purvi looked back nd found no one except rajat …_

_Then they both moved ahead….nd started searching in bushes….when suddenly purvi saw something…her eyes popped out…_

_Purvi went near rajat : rajat sir…?_

_Rajat : ya…kuch mila…_

_Purvi : nhi…aap keh rahe the na ki aap mujse pyaar karte hein…_

_Rajat : haan…toh..?_

_Purvi : toh agar aap mujse itna hi pyaar karte hein toh abhi ki abhi yaha se chale jayiye…_

_Rajat : kyaa…? Par kyu ..?_

_Purvi : please koi sawaal mat puchiye….jayiye…_

_Rajat : nhii mein yaha tumhe akela chodkar nhi jaunga…_

_Purvi : toh theeke mein jaa rahi hun…aapse durr…aur sabse durr…._

_Rajat : yeh kya bol rahi ho tum…_

_Purvi ignores him nd runs..she picked something in her hand nd just ran in the jungle…_

_Rajat runs behind her…_

_Rajat : purvi ruko…I said stop….bt still she doesn't listen…_

_After running she finally reached the cliff of the jungle…_

_Purvi : sir vhi ruk jayiye….varna I will jump…_

_Rajat(panicks) : nhii…mein yahi hun…mein nhi aaunga…tum aisa kuch nhi karogi….involving her in talk he tries to move ahead_

_Purvi : nhii…aap koshish bhi mat kijiye aage aane ki varna…_

_Rajat stops : ok…ok…tum kyu kar rahi ho yeh sab…?_

_Purvi : mein aap logo ki jaan khatre mein nhi daal sakhti…._

_Rajat : humari jaan…hume kya hoga purvi….tum yeh kya bol rahi ho…_

_Purvi shows her hand_

_Rajat shocks : b..bomb…?_

_Purvi : haan bomb…ab aap chale jayiye…_

_Rajat : kabhi nhi….agar mera pyaar saccha hein toh aaj tum nhi mein …_

_Purvi : nhii…_

_And the bomb starts it indicates 1:00 min…_

_Rajat : purvi use phek do…_

_Purvi : nhii sir…yeh alag tareeke ka bomb hein…_

_Rajat : kuch bhi ho..tum ise phekdo…_

**_57 sec…_**

_Rajat shouts : purviiiii…._

_Listening his voice abhijeet nd dareya comes…_

_They saw the whole scenario…._

_Abhijeet : nhii..purvi tum aisa kuch nhi karogi…_

_Purvi: I m sorry sir…._

**_54 sec…_**

_And she jumps from cliff…but rajat holds her hand…_

_Rajat : purvi…upar aao…_

_Purvi: no sir…aap mera haath chodiyee…nd she tries to freed herself…_

_Rajat : nhii…_

_Purvi : sir plzz…I m sry…mein aapse bahut pyaar karti hun…plzz sir…chod dijiye…aap logo ko khatre mein nhi daalna hein muje…_

**_53 sec_**

_Rajat : toh kya tum apni jaan de dogi…_

_Purvi : haan…_

_Rajat : pagalpan mat karo…nd he tries to pull her up..but she was nt allowing him.._

**_50sec_**

_Purvi : sir…aapki jaan meri jaan se kimti hein…aur mera kya mein toh…._

_Rajat : chup ek dam chup….faltu baatein mat karo…_

**_48sec_**

_Purvi (tears were rolling ) : aap jaante hein mein aapse apne se bhi jyada pyaar karti hun…par muje isi din ka darr tha…aur dekhiye aaj mein apni jaan yaani aapko khatre mein nhi daal sakhti isliye chodiye mera haath…._

**_45sec…_**

_Rajat : purvi agar yahi baat hein toh …muje bhi apne saath le chalo…tumhare bina mein zinda nhi reh paunga_

_Purvi: nhii….kabhi nhii….aapko rehna hoga mere liye..._

**_40 sec_**

_Rajat tries to pull her and abhijeet comes front but she wasn't allowing anyone…._

_Abhijeet : plzz angel yeh kya bachpana hein…_

_Purvi : bhai …muje maaf kardijiye…mein ne kaha tha ki mein aapko kabhi nhi chodke jaungi…par aaj jaa rahi hun…_

_Rajat( with tears in his eyes) : kahi nhi jaa rahi ho tum…kahi nhii…_

**_30 sec_**

_Purvi smiles : jaa rahi hun sir….par humesha mere dil mein aap rahengey…plz ek baar aakhri baar muje bye bol dijiye smile ke saath…taaki mein aaram se mar saku…._

**_25 sec…_**

_Rajat ( tears were flowing) : nhi..purvi aisa mat kaho…please kuch nhi hone dunga mein kuch nhi…._

**_20sec_**

_Purvi : sir plzz…aakhri baar…please….abhijeet sir boliye na…_

_Abhijeet : purvi….yeh tum kya keh rahi ho…._

_Daya : purvi plz aisa mat kaho…_

_Shreya: haan purvi….hume is tarah chodkar mat jao…_

_Purvi : sir aap sab log please aakhri baar muje bye keh dijiye …time bahut kam hein mere paas…._

**_10sec _**

_Rajat : purvii…._

_Purvi makes sad face….but she was smiling…._

_Rajat : purvi mere pyaar ke khatir please…aisa kuch nhi hoga….nd he pulls her again ..he succeeded too…._

_Rajat : bas thoda aur…kuch nhi hogaa…_

_Purvi smiles nd she freed herself from rajats grip nd falls and then_

_Abhijeet dareya rajat : purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii…._

_While falling purvi was smiling nd waving bye to all…._

**_2 sec…_**

**_1 sec…_**

_And blast….._

_Abhijeet dareya nd rajat fell back due to fire…_

_Rajat : __**purviiiii…..**_

_All were crying…._

_Abhijeet hugged rajat and both were shedding tears on each others shoulder…_

_Soon salunke tarika and acp came there….and investigated….they sent some members down the cliff to search….but the result was negative_

_Salunke(stammering) : boss…yaha se…bachna…mushkil_

_Rajat : nhii….aisa nhi hoga…mein jaanta hun purvi theek hein….use kuch nhi hua…kuch nhi hoga use…kuch nhi…aap log dhundhiye..dekhna purvi mil jayegi…_

_Abhijeet consoling him : rajat kuch nhi hoga..hum use dhund lengey…._

_Rajat(crying) : mein nhi bacha paaya sir purvi ko…nhi bacha paaya…uska haath chod diya mei ne…chod diya…sir... mein bahut bahut zyada bura hun…mein uske layak tha hi nhi….nhi tha…_

_Tarika called salunke : sir…._

_Salunke : haan kuch mila…_

_Tarika : sir yeh batch jala hua aur gun…_

_Rajat snatches it from tarika : purviiii….nd he fell on knees…_

_Acp : abhijeet rajat ko le jao yaha se…._

_Abhijeet : par sir…_

_Acp : mein jaanta hun abhijeet tum logo pe kya beet rahi hein…purvi meri bhi beti jaisi hi thi...nd she cleared his eyes…_

_Abhijeet understands and holds rajats arm …rajat jerks away_

_Rajat : nhii mein kahi nhi jaunga…kahi nhi…._

_Abhijeet( with tears) : rajat sambhalo khud ko…._

_Rajat : nhii…kuch nhi hua..hein na sir..kuch nhi hua na purvi ko…boliye na…nd rajat shakes abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet : rajat….nd a tear fell from his eyes…chalo…_

_A man comes up from the cliff : sir yaha kuch nhi hein…sirf yeh (showing evidence bag) : yeh kuch kapde ke tukde aur yeh skin …_

_Rajat jerking him : nhii…purvi…nhi….nd he faints…._

_Abhijeet : RAJAT….._

_Tarika : rajat…..ise jaldi hospital le chalo abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet nods nd abhirika move to hospital…._

**_At hospital :_**

_Doc : dekhiye mein ne inhe anesthesia de diya…unhe kaafi stress hein is vajah se woh behosh hein….aap log unka dhyan rakhiye zyada stress ki vajah se brain pe asar ho sakhta hein aur unki jaan ko khatra ho sakhta hein…isliye unhe aaram karne dijiye…lagta hein bahut bura hua hein unke saath..jiska seedha asar unke dil aur dimaak par pada hein…._

_Abhirika nods and doc leaves…._

_Abhijeet sat on chair with tears he was remembering all the moments spent with purvi_

**_*sir aapki behen nhi hein toh kya hua mein hun na*_**

**_*Wah "Angel" bahut hi accha naam hein*_**

**_*maan na padega aapki choice acchi hein gifts mein*_**

**_*aap na rote hue acche nhi lagte*_**

**_*aap tarika ko bata kyu nhi dete ki aap usse pyaar karte hein*_**

**_*aapki angel aapse jhut nhi bol rahi hein*_**

**_*aakhri baar byee bol dijiye*_**

**_*bhai mein ne kaha tha na ki mein aapko chodke nhi jaungi…par aaj jaa rahi hun*_**

_Abhijeet : purvi…._

_Tarika hugs him_

_Abhijeet : tarika yeh kya hogaya….pehle tasha ab purvi…har koi mujse durr kyu jaate hein…kyu…._

_Tarika : abhijeet mein jaanti hu tumpe kya beet rahi hein…she choked in betwn…: hume apne aap ko sambhalna hoga…varna rajat ko koun sambhalega…mein apne bhai ko nhi khona chahti…pehli hi apni sabse acchi dost…_

_Abhijeet wipes her tears…._

_After sometime rajat gets conscious_

_Rajat : purvi…_

_He looks around nd found himself in hospital _

_He tries to get up but his head started spinning due to anesthesia nd he sleeps again…_

_The weeks passed searching for her but they found no clue…but rajat was sure she is fyn….he believed one day she will b back..for him for abhijeet for tarika nd for whole team…._

_during this they found the man who called in bureau that day and informed about dead body ..they caught him his name was aman...they forced him nd finally investigated _

_abhijeet : aman bata kyu kiya tune aisa...kyu bulaya hume bandra jungle mein_

_aman : mein badla lena chahta tha rajat se..._

_abhijeet : kaisa badla...?_

_aman : iski vajah se meri zindagi kharab hogyi...isne muje drug dealing mein pakad liya jiski vajah se meri wife aur beti ne suicide kar liya..._

_abhijeet : galti tumhari thi...tumhari vajah se humne humari ek officer ko kho diya tumhari vajah se..._

_aman : us din bushes mein purvi ne muje dekh liya aur mein ne use bataya ki rajat ke peeche bomb plant kiya hein mein ne ...toh mein vaha se bhaag gaya aur purvi ne rajat ko bacha liya..._

_rajat who was listening all this fumed with anger and tried to shoot aman but abhijeet daya stops him nd asks shreya to take him away..._

_then rajat moved to his house..._

_Daily tarika nd abhijeet use to visit rajat….one day_

_**At rajats residence : **_

_Rajat and tarika were seated on sofa…_

_Tarika : rajat kaise ho ab..?_

_Rajat : zinda hun…._

_Tarika : rajat…tumhe aage badna hoga…_

_Rajat : kya karu aage badkar_

_Tarika : tumhe samajhna hoga ki purvi…_

_Rajat : kuch nhi hua hein purvi ko…_

_Tarika : rajat…humne test kiya tha us skin ka aur usse yahi pata chalta hein ki woh zyada der…_

_Rajat : nhi tarika…abhi bhi hume purvi nhi mili toh kaise keh sakhti ho tum…_

_Tarika : rajat 3 halfte ho gaye…_

_Rajat : haan jaanta hun…aur ye bhi jaanta hun ki purvi theek hein ..aur woh bahut jald aayegi…_

_Tarika : nhi aayegi woh vapas…kabhi nhi….she is DEAD rajat…woh nhi aayegi….nd tears rolled down her eyes.._

_Rajat : mein nhi maanta…_

_Tarika : tum maano ya na maano..sacchai yahi hein….vaha abhijeet bhi yahi keh raha hein ki purvi ko kuch nhi hua…jabki woh bhi sacchai jaanta hein…._

_Rajat : tumhe kya lagta hein ki tum apni feelings chupa dogi…muje aur abhijeet sir ko sambhalne mein khud apni feelings chupa rahi ho…tum bhi jaanti ho kahi na kahi tumhe bhi lagta hein ki purvi aayegi vapas…._

_Tarika keeps quite…_

_Rajat : tumhari khamoshi hi bata rahi hein tarika…mujse aur abhijeet sir se tum jhut nhi bol sakhti…. _

_Tarika : hmm…._

_Rajat : ab tum ghar jao..kaafi der hogyi…_

_Tarika : haan…ok bye…_

_When she was leaving she saw abhijeet entering the house_

_Tarika : aare abhijeet tum yaha…_

_Abhijeet : haan mein usse baat karne aaya tha…_

_Tarika : abhi mein ne baat ki usse…lekin woh sun hi nhi raha…_

_Abhijeet ; ohh…jab woh tumhari hi nhi sunra toh meri kya sunega…_

_Tarika sighs…_

_Abhijeet : chalo chale…_

_Tarika : tum ek baar baat karlo…_

_Abhijeet : nhi…chalo….mein tumhe chod dunga…_

_Tarika nods and they leaves…_

_That night abhijeet calls rajat_

_Rajat : hello haan sir…_

_Abhijeet : tum aa rahe ho na kal bureau…_

_Rajat : sir..mein…_

_Abhijeet : haan rajat….tumhe aana hoga…is bahane kam se kam tumhara mann divert hoga…aur shyd tumhe accha bhi lage…._

_Rajat : nhi sir mujse nhi hoga…._

_Abhijeet : pichle 3 halfto se tum bureau nhi aaye…_

_Rajat : kyu ki sir vaha ki har ek cheez har ek jagah mein purvi hein…_

_Abhijeet : toh kya tum purvi se durr bhagogey…_

_Rajat : nhi sir…aap aisa kyu keh rahe hein…_

_Abhijeet : aur nhi toh kya…tum bureau na aakar purvi se durr ho rahe ho rajat…_

_Rajat : hmm…._

_Abhijeet : ab tumhari marzi…aapna dhyan rakhna bye…nd he cuts the call…_

**_Next day at bureau :_**

_Abhijeet thought rajat will come but after waiting so long he gave up….after few minutes rajat enters…_

_Rajat : senior inspector rajat reporting sir…._

_Abhijeet smiles : mein jaanta tha tum zarur aaogey…_

_Rajat : kaise nhi aata….purvi se durr na hona muje…_

_Abhijeet : hmm jaanta hun…chalo ab jo files hein na woh complete kardo…_

_Rajat nods and continues with his work…_

_After an hour he completed his work and saw no one is in bureau…so he scanned the whole bureau and imagined purvi in every direction of bureau….then he moved in corridor then canteen and everywhere he saw purvi smiling with rajat , shreya , daya , abhijeet , tarika , acp nd salunke…_

_Then he completely moved out of bureau …_

_Daily he use to come to bureau but with blank expressions …no smile , no feelings nothing….his everything was lost , so he has nothing now….he never smiled since she left him but still in some corner of his heart there is a feeling that she will be back._

_After 2 days pankaj and vineet joined cid…they use to see rajat daily but never asked him regarding his this behavior…._

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

All sat on floor with tears remembering this day….

Tarika : aur pata hein abhijeet kal rajat ne village ke sunsaan elaake mein purvi ko dekha…par jab woh aagey gaya toh woh koi aur thi….

Abhijeet : pehle bhi toh use purvi dikhi thi usi jungle mein….aur tab bhi woh ladki koi aur nikli…

Daya : haan boss….

Shreya : pata nhi rajat sir is sab se bahar kab aayengey…

Rajat was also seated on his bed and tears were rolling down his cheeks…

Rajat : mein jaanta hun tum zarur aaogi ek din apne rajat ke paas…..

**Oo...THE END...oO**

* * *

**A/N** : How was this chapter ..?

I hope sab doubts clear ho gaye...? finally the story has ended...i know u all r sad ..but still tell me through ur reviews...

and dear silent readers aap log kya ek good ya bad bhi nhi likh sakhte...i m nt asking to write a long review only a simple good or bad the graphs are increasing but reviews are not ...so i hope i get more reviews...and the ones who reviewed for the first time i really appreciate them as they wrote only good which encouraged me...thanks alot :)

thanks all my friends and guests for ur continous support...:D specially **NainaCID**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** I continued this only for my friends specially **Tristan021 & NainaCID ( **I dedicate this chapter to you both )

Tristan : jaan Dekh post kardiya...now please talk with me...! :)

and to all the others to told me to continue thnx for encouraging me so here it is but but abhi bhi emotional hein ...:)

* * *

All sat on floor with tears remembering this day….

Tarika : aur pata hein abhijeet kal rajat ne village ke sunsaan elaake mein purvi ko dekha…par jab woh aagey gaya toh woh koi aur thi….

Abhijeet : pehle bhi toh use purvi dikhi thi usi jungle mein….aur tab bhi woh ladki koi aur nikli…

Daya : haan boss….

Shreya : pata nhi rajat sir is sab se bahar kab aayengey…

Rajat was also seated on his bed and tears were rolling down his cheeks…

Rajat : mein jaanta hun tum zarur aaogi ek din apne rajat ke paas…..

And then they all tries to sleep the whole night but its impossible for them specially rajat….

* * *

**Next morning : **

They all thought to visit the places in village to change rajats mood….

So they first went to pankajs friend Rahuls house and they picked pankaj and freddy and met Rahul and left

They were moving on the road

Pankaj : sir yeh dekhiye …(pointing towards flower garden) sir yeh garden in gao vaalo ne banaya hein…in logo ko phool bahut pasand hein….

Tarika : haan yaha aate hi hume laga tha…kyu ki bahar entrance pe bhi flowers the…

Pankaj ; ji dr tarika

Abhijeet touching the red rose : yeh rose kitna pyaara hein na tarika ji…bilkul aapki tarah

Tarika : acchaa….

Daya : haan tarika ..ab abhijeet jhut thodi na bolega…

Abhijeet : haan….aare rajat ( he was standing outside the garden) tum utni durr kyu khade ho…aao idhar…dekho kitne sundar phool hein…

Rajat : nhi sir…its ok…

Freddy moves towards him nd drag him inside : lo sir le aaya mein inhe…

Daya : good freddy….

Freddy winks

Rajat looks at the flowers and some cute moments came infront of him

_They both were on investigation about a case regarding diamonds ….and they were asking the jeweler about diamonds and took the info and left…while moving outside rajat asked purvi_

_Rajat : toh purvi tumhe diamonds pasand hein…?_

_Purvi : umm..naah…_

_Rajat : kya..? kyu..?_

_Purvi : un mein woh chamak nhi hein sir…_

_Rajat : accha toh kin mein hein…._

_Purvi : hmm..mere khayal se red roses …mein woh zyada pasand karungi than wearing diamond on my neck…_

_Rajat looked at her and thought how sweet and humble she is…she has something which cant be explained ..she is like a puzzle for him ..the more he tries to understand her the more he gets confused…daily a new change in her made him fall in love with her again and again ._

He came back from his thoughts and smiled looking at the red rose….

His colleagues also looked at his smiling face and felt somewat satisfied…

Pankaj : sir ab us lake ke kinaare chaliye…vaha ka nazaara bhi bahut accha hein…

Shreya ; haan haan chalo…

And they all moved towards the lake

The weather was so chilly there ..they were enjoying the wind and sat nearby the lake…

Rajat was resting his head on trees trunk and his eyes were closed…all of sudden he hears a sound and opened his eyes and moved towards the sound…

He saw a girl …she was seated near lake and her legs were hanging in water….

Girl was talking to herself : wah kya mausam hein..aur aise mausam mein haath mein coffee aur sun ne ke liye gaane …

He moves towards her and keeps hand on her shoulder…

With jerk she looked at him…

Girl : oyee…aise darrata hein koi…meri coffee bhi gir gayi paani mein…vaise ho koun tum…

Rajat was just shocked …..

Girl : ab yu bhoot banker kyu khade ho….? Bolo kuch…

Still he was looking at her

Girl : yeh sheher(city) vaalo ki yahi problem hoti hein…na jaane kaha kho jaate hein…

She stands and shakes him

Girl : theek ho…?

Rajat nods…

Girl : kahi tum gungey toh nhi…?

Rajat : nahi…

Girl : toh jabse mein kuch keh rahi thi…jawab nhi dena aata..?

Again rajat looked at her

Girl jerks her head : aare…yeh aadmi pagal hein shyd…and she leaves from there…

Aftersometime Rajat realized that she isn't there …her face was coming again and again infront of his eyes…he moved ahead in search of her…

Near team :

Abhijeet : aare yeh rajat kaha chala gaaya..

All looked at direction were rajat was seated before and found the place empty…

Tarika : abhi toh yahi tha…

Pankaj : mein dekh ke aata hun..shyd tehelne gaye hogey…

Daya : mein bhi chalta hun…

Freddy : nhi sir aap yahi rukiye mein jaata hun pankaj ke saath..

Daya : ok…

And pankaj and freddy moves towards other side of lake and searched for him…

Here rajat was trying to find her in every direction but failed…

Rajat : gayi kaha woh ladki…abhi toh yahi thi..achanak gayab kaise hogyi….he scratched his forehead and again looked here and there…

Sudden someone keeps hand on his shoulder…

Rajat turns and saw her….

Rajat : kaha chali gayi thi ..?

Girl : aap mera peecha kyu kar rahe hein….hein koun aap haan…

Rajat ; dekhiye meri baat suniye

Girl ; kuch nhi sun na muje…aap jo bhi hein chale jayiye yaha se..varna bahut bura hoga…

Rajat : mein….

Pankaj calls him from distance : rajat sir…

He turns and saw pankaj and freddy

Rajat : aare tum log ..?

Freddy : haan sir..aap kaha chale gaye achanak ..?

Rajat : yeh ladki ke peeche aaya tha mein

Pankaj : kounsi ladki….

Rajat turned towards the girls side : aare yeh…kaha chali gyi yeh…abhi toh yahi thi….

Freddy and pankaj looks at each other confusingly…

Rajat : dhundo tum log use…

Freddy : sir yaha koi nhi hein…hum abhi toh aa rahe hein vaha se…humne kisi ko nhi dekha…

Rajat : aare thi woh yahi….abhi baat bhi ki mein ne usse…

Pankaj : sir aapka vehem hogaa…is waqt yaha koi ladki nhi aati…

Rajat : par mein ne dekha…

Freddy : sir aap chaliye yaha se…thand bahut hein yaha…

Rajat thought to search for her afterwards so he left with freddy and pankaj…

Abhirika didn't ask him any questions as they know its difficult for him to come out of it….and then all again moved back to guest house

* * *

**At guest house :**

It was night :

Rajat sat on the window plane and was looking towards the sky. The moon was surrounded by stars. He thought if stars are vanished the moon will be alone like him and they both can share their loneliness. The memories of her , how they use to spend together, investigate together , laughs at each other , tease each other , gives support to each other , share secrets with each other and decided to be best friends forever…

Rajat talking to moon there were no tears left in his eyes : purvi tumne toh kaha tha ki tum apne dost ko kabhi nhi bhulogi aur zindagi bhar dosti nibhaungi…phir kyu chali gayi tum ..muje chodkar yaha jeete jee marne ke liye…aur mein…vaha hote hue bhi tumhe bacha nhi saka….kaash woh bomb muje milta toh aaj tum nhi mein hota us jagah….ya phir hum dono saath mein hi …par tumne yeh galat kiya…akele chali gayi…kitni baar kaha tha tumse ki aise faisle mat lena akele..kabhi aisa hua toh apne dost ko toh zarur batana par nahi…tumne khud hi sab kuch apne sar le liya….he sighs…par jo mein dekh raha hun woh sach hein ya sapna…

And sudden he gets up and moves outside

* * *

**A/N** : First of all thanks to all who reviewed and loved the previous chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Sorry for being late...:) shyd boring lage aap logo ko yeh chapter ...:P

* * *

**Oo...Chapter-7...oO**

And sudden he gets up and moves outside

He moves towards the lake and expected that may be the girl will be there but she wasn't …

He again came back to guest house and slept ….

* * *

**Next morning :**

**At guest house :**

Rajat again heard the same sound ..he immediately woke up

Rajat : vhi aawaz nd he moved outside…

He followed the sound ..the voice was alike purvi who use to murmur a tone of song and then he reached the lake

Someone kept hand on his shoulder ..he turned and looked at the person with shock…

Rajat : aap..?

Girl : aare ho koun aap..? jab dekho tab mera peecha karte hein…?

Rajat : hmm..mera chodiye…aap ..mera matlab aap koun hein…?

Girl : kyu…? Ek toh humare gao mein aakar humise sawaal jawaab…

Rajat : dekhiye muje galat mat samjhiye…muje aapka naam jaan na hein…?

Girl : mera naam piya hein…

Rajat : piya…?

Piya : haan…kyu..?

Rajat : nhi..woh kuch nhi..nd he leaves from there…

On his way he was talking to himself

Rajat : piya..? aise kaise..? do logo ki shakal ek jaisi nhi ho sakhti….kahi woh meri purvi toh nhi….ho sakhta hein…par woh muje pehechan bhi nhi rahi….urghh..kya ho raha hein yeh..kabhi dikhti hein kabhi baatein karti hein…apna naam bhi batati hein….(nd he turns towards the girl) ..aur jab bhi palat kar dekhu gayab ho jaati hein….kahi mera vehem toh nhi….par ek baar do baar vehem ho sakhta hein…teesri baar nhi …kya karu .kuch samajh nhi aara…

He reached guest house and saw all were looking at him with questioning eyes…he lowers his head …

Abhijeet keeps hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet : rajat kaha gaye the yu achanak..?

Rajat : w..woh sir mein tehelne gaya tha…

Tarika ; ohh…hum yuhi pareshaan ho rahe the…

Rajat ( thinking) : kya ladki ke baare mein batau ya nhi…

Abhijeet ; haan…tum theek ho na rajat

Rajat (thinking) : nhi..agar woh mera vehem hua toh…

Abhijeet shakes him : rajat…?

Rajat comes out from his world ; haan sir…

Abhijeet : tum jaake aaram karo….

Rajat : nhi sir..mein ne aaram kar liya…mein theek hun aap log pareshaan mat hoyiye…

Daya ; jaante hein ki tum theek ho…par phir bhi thoda aaram karlo…

Rajat : nhi sir…I m ok…aur vaise bhi muje ab neend nhi aayegi..isliye aap log…..m..meri ..fi…kar ….mat..kijiye…nd he faints….

Tarika : rajattt…..

Shreya : oh no rajat sir ko kya hogaya….

Abhijeet and daya lay him on bed

Abhijeet patting his cheek : rajat…aankhe kholo…rajat….?

Tarika sprinkles water but still he wasn't opening his eyes…

Daya ; abhijeet yaha doctor bhi nhi milega shyd…

Tarika(worried) : haan… …yeh aankhen kyu nhi khol raha hein nd she checks his pulse….

Tarika ; iska blood pressure bahut badh gaya hein….

Abhijeet : kya…? Shyd stress ki vajah se…

Tarika : haan…ise thodi der mein aa jaana chahiye hosh…varna hume kisi doctor ko yaha laana hoga….

Pankaj and freddy enters and was shocked to see rajat

Pankaj and freddy ; rajat sir….

Pankaj : sir mein abhi Rahul ko bulake laata hun….

Abhijeet : Rahul ko kyu..?

Pankaj : sir woh doctor hein….nd he leaves immediately with freddy

After some minutes rajat slowly opens his eyes…

Tarika : rajat theek ho…?

Rajat nods…

Abhijeet gives him water : yeh lo paani pelo…

Rajat sits and takes it nd drinks

Meanwhile Rahul enters and checks him as asks abhirika to meet outside…they nods…nd Rahul leaves

Abhijeet : rajat hum abhi aaye….

Rajat nods…

**Outside : **

Rahul : sir…lagta hein inhe bahut stress hein…jis vajah se woh apne dimaak par kaafi pressure daal rahe hein….aap logo ko unhe is stress se bahar nikaalna hoga….varna inki jaan ko khatra ho sakhta hein…aur aap log inhe bilkul bhi akela mat chodiye…varna yeh zyada sochengey….muje nhi pata kya hua hein inke saath par haan doctor hone ke khaatir jitna muje lagta hein shyd inhe koi gehra sadma pahucha hein….

Abhijeet : haan…sadma pahucha tha rajat ko par beech mein yeh theek tha par achanak kya hogaya…

Rahul : shyd inke ateet ka koi shaks ya koi cheez inke saamne aa gyi jiski vajah se rajat sir kuch zyada soch rahe hein…

Tarika : aisi kya cheez ho sakhti hein…?

Rahul : woh muje nhi pata par kuch na kuch zarur hein….aap log unka zyada se zyada dhyan rakhiye….varna inke saath ya inki jaan ke saath koi bhi risk ho sakhta hein….

Abhijeet : ji hum pura dhyan rakengey rajat ka….

Tarika : haan..shyd is gao mein koi aisi cheez ho…

Rahul : ji…ab mein chalta hun..nd he leaves ….

Tarika : abhijeet hum aaj hi chalte hein yaha se….

Abhijeet nods…

They both enter inside

Abhijeet : daya yaar yaha bore hogaye hum….vapas Mumbai chalte hein…

Rajat was shocked ….

Shreya : haan sir….

Daya : toh phir nikalte hein 1 ghante mein….

Rajat immediately answered : nhii sir….

Tarika : kyu….?

Rajat : woh muje yaha accha lagta hein isliye…hum kuch din aur yaha rukte hein na…?

Abhijeet : nhi rajat ….

Rajat : sir please ….ek kaam kijiye aap log sab jayiye mein yaha rukhta hun…

Daya : nhi….

Rajat : sir yeh jagah bahut acchi hein…

Abhijeet ( understanding) : theeke…par tum akele nhi rahogey hum bhi yahi rahengey. …itni din rahe kuch din aur sahi…

Rajat smiles

Rajat (thinking) : ab muje jald se jald us ladki ke baare mein pata karna hoga..kisi bhi tarah

Abhijeet and all team smiles seeing him smiling

Abhijeet : ok rajat ab tum aaram karlo thoda…hume kuch kaam hein hum aate hein….

Rajat : ok sir…

Abhijeet signalled everyone to meet outside except freddy and told him to keep eye on rajat

Abhijeet : freddy tum dhyan rakho rajat ka hum log bahar tehelke aate hein

Freddy nods

**Outside :**

Daya : boss tum bhi vhi soch rahe ho jo mein soch raha hun….

Abhijeet : haan..

Daya : kuch gadbad zarur hein…

Abhijeet : haan yaar gadbad zarur is gao mein hein…hume pata karna hoga….

Pankaj : haan sir aur aapko pata hein kal rajat sir kisi ladki ke baare mein baat kar rahe the jabki vaha koi nhi tha

Abhijeet : ohh

Tarika : aur kal raat bhi is tarah bina bataye rajat kahi bahar chala gaya tha….par 5-10 min mein vapas aagaya..

Shreya : aakhir jaate kaha hein rajat sir….?

Daya : vhi pata karna hoga….

Pankaj : par kaise sir…

Abhijeet : hume us par nazar rakhni hogi….

Daya : haan ..aur hum abhi se nazar rakhengey us par….

Tarika : bilkul…

Nd they all nods nd moves inside….

They looked at rajat who was thinking something and freddy was talking to him nd rajat was acting as if he was listening…

**Evening :**

All were talking abt the beauty of village but rajat was quite…he was waiting for an opportunity to move out from there nd he got it as all were busy he moved out

He was walking on a empty road thinking about piya sudden he heard a voice …he moved towards the voice which is coming from the lake

Piya : bachaaooo koi bachaoo mujee…

Rajat saw her in the lake she was calling someone for help as she dono swimming….

Rajat immediately jumped into the lake and saved her and brought outside…

Rajat patting her cheek : aap theek hein…

Piya nods….

She was shivering badly…rajat removed his coat and wrapped around her…

She smiled and thanked him for saving her

Rajat too smiled back

Rajat pov : nhi aisa nhi ho sakhta…mein hi galat soch raha tha shakal sirf purvi se milti hein par yeh meri purvi nhi hein…kyu ki purvi ko swimming aati hein..aur piya ko swimming nhi aati…yeh purvi ho hi nhi sakhti…..nhi ho sakhti…

Rajat looked at piya but again she was missing

Rajat : yeh achanak kaha gayab ho jaati hein…abhi abhi yahi thi….

Meanwhile abhijeet noticed that rajat moved out so they all followed him but their badluck he went out of their sight…

Abhijeet : abhi toh isi taraf aaya tha rajat..kaha chala gaya…

Tarika : yahi kahi hoga..dhyan se dekho…

They looked at diff directions bt still didn't find him…

And then from opposite direction they saw rajat coming towards them…

Rajat : aare sir aap log yaha…

Daya : haan…aur tum bheeg kaise gaye…

Rajat : w..woh sir haan..mein aise hi lake ke taraf gaya tha toh vaha baarish hogyi….

Tarika: kya baarish…

Rajat : haan….

Abhijeet : ok theeke chalo tum change karlo varna bukhar ya sardi ho jayegi…

Rajat : ji sir….

Abhijeet : hmm…hum sarpanch ji se milne jaa rahe hein…tum pankaj aur freddy ke saath jao…

Rajat : ok…

Daya : ek min rajat….tumhara coat kaha hein….

Rajat remembers his coat was with piya..

Rajat : shyd kahi gir gaya hoga sir….ok mein chalta hun nd he immediately left with freddy nd pankaj…

Daya was scratching his forehead….

Shreya : kya hua daya sir…? Aap is tarah rajat sir se unke coat ke baare mein kyu puch rahe the…?

Abhijeet : mein batata hun shreya…kyu ki woh coat purvi ka fav coat hein…ek baar purvi ne rajat ki tariff ki thi..ki rajat is coat mein accha lagta hein…

Tarika : haan aur tabse rajat is coat ko apne se alag nhi karta….par aaj achanak gira diya…..kuch gadbad toh zarur hein…

All three smiles looking at tarika

Tarika was confused : kya hua…? Is tarah kyu smile kar rahe ho…

Daya : kyu ki tum bilkul abhijeet ki tarah bol rahi thi…expressions ke saath…

Tarika blush : hmmm…( to divert their mind) toh ab rajat pe concentrate kare…

Abhijeet : haan….chalo lake ke paas dekhte hein….

And they all moved towards lake….

Shreya : yaha toh kahi bhi paani nhi hein…

Abhijeet : haan mein bhi vhi soch raha hun….

Daya : aakhir chal kya raha hein rajat ke dimaak mein…woh humse kya chupa raha hein….

Tarika : vhi toh..sudden she saw something unexpected….

Tarika : purvi…?/

Abhijeet : kya….?

Tarika(pointing towards a tree beside lake) : abhi mein ne vaha purvi ko dekha…

Daya : tarika tumhara vehem hoga…

Abhijeet : haan…purvi kaise ho sakhti hein…

Tarika : par mein ne dekha use….

Nd she ran towards tree all three followed her…

Tarika saw a girl behind tree..she kept hand on her shoulder…

The girl turned and tarika shocked…

Tarika : I m sry muje laga aap meri dost hein…

Girl : koi baat nhi….nd the girl left

Abhijeet : dekha tarika yeh koi aur hein…

Tarika : haan shyd mein kuch zyada soch rahi thi…

Shreya : hmm..relax tarika hota hein aisa…

Tarika nods and they all moved towards guest house…

When they entered the guest house they saw rajat freddy pankaj were talking with each other….

Rajat saw them : aagaye sir aaplog..vaise kya kaha sarpanch ji ne ..?

Abhijeet : sarpanch ji kyu kuch kahengey…

Rajat was confused

Tarika hits abhijeet with her elbow…

Daya : abhijeet ka matlab hein ki sarpanch ji ne kaha ki hum aur kuch din reh sakhte hein yaha woh kyu kuch kahengey..kyu abhijeet yehi keh rahe the na tum…?

Abhijeet : haan haan…

Rajat : ohh..ok…

* * *

**At night :**

They all had their dinner and was seated near the bonfire as the weather was so chilly…

Abhijeet was staring at tarika…daya nd shreya were talking…pankaj and freddy were cracking jokes to cheer up rajat…rajat was thinking about piya…

Rajat (thinking) : pata nhi kyu jab bhi piya ko dekha hun lagta hein ki woh purvi hein….sudden something strikes his mind ..my coat….oh no mera coat..woh usi ke paas reh gaya..muje usse woh coat vapas lena hi hoga…par muje pata hi nhi ki woh rehti kaha hein ya phir woh sach mein hein ya mera vehem hein….

And he stood up

Abhijeet : kya hua rajat…

Rajat : sir mera coat…nd he immediately ran from there….

Daya : oh no..yeh akela chala gaya….

And they all moved behind him…..

Rajat thought everytime he saw piya near lake so he moved towards lake …on his way he dashed with piya…

Rajat : mein aap hi ko dhund raha tha…

Piya : kyu..?

Rajat : woh mera coat…

Piya : woh toh mein ne bhej diya aapke guest house par…

Rajat : kya…?

Piya : haan mera bhai pahuch hi gyi hoga…

Rajat immediately moved towards guest house

Meanwhile when the team was following rajat they saw a man and in his hand rajats coat was there…

Abhijeet : suniye…yeh coat…

Man : aare mein guest house hi aaraha tha..yeh coat aap hi ke ek dost ka hein….kaha hein woh,…muje unhe shukriya kehna hein..

Daya : kis baat ke liye…

Man : woh un hone meri behen piya ki jaan bachayi hein ..kal woh lake mein gir gyi thi tab….khair yeh le lijiye coat…mein chalta hun…

Tarika takes the coat nd thank him….nd he left…

Daya : ab yeh piya koun hein…? Aur rajat hum sab se kyu chupa raha hein piya ke baare mein….

abhijeet : hume baat karna hoga rajat se...isse pehle uski tabiyat aur kharab ho jaaye...

daya : haan sahi keh rehe ho..

meanwhile rajat enters

rajat : sir yeh coat kisne diya aapko...?

shreya ; piya ke bhai ne...?

rajat (thinking) : matlab ki piya sach mein hein...aur uski shaka purvi jaisi hein..par aisa kaise ho sakhta hein...

abhijeet : rajat piya koun hein...?

rajat : kya faida sir baata ke aap log yakin nhi karengey meri baaton par..yaha tak ki muje khud abhi tak yakin nhi hein nd he took his coat from tarikas hand and moved inside the guest house

tarika : abhijeet..mein baat karke dekhu...?

abhijeet : nhi tarika abhi woh thoda disturbed hein...kuch der baad hum usse baat karengey...

all nods and again sat near bonfire...

* * *

**whereas inside ; **

Rajat was just staring at his coat and some sweet moments flashed in front of his eyes

_He entered the bureau with serious expressions on his face...he was wearing my fav brown coat with grey shirt and was looking super hot :*_

_he scanned the whole bureau and saw only purvi was there and moved towards his desk and starting working on file..._

_purvi thought lets ask his senior whats wrong with him...so she moved towards rajat_

_purvi : sir...?_

_rajat : hmm..._

_purvi : aap humesha aise hi rehte hein..?_

_rajat : wt u mean aise hi rehta hun...?_

_purvi : matlab ki yeh aapke chehre par yeh darravne expressions..._

_rajat hides his smile : haan...koi problem...?_

_purvi : haan...hein problem..._

_rajat : kaisi problem ..?_

_purvi : hmm...aap itne handsome hein aur upar se is (pointing towards his coat) brown coat mein aap aur bhi zyada dashing aur handsome lagte hein...par yeh jo expressions hein na aapko suit nhi karte..._

_This time a smile crept his face...which was well noticed by purvi_

_purvi : haan ab theek hein...nd she winks at him and again moves towards her desk.._

_meanwhile all the officers who was watching from outside smiled and then entered..._

He smiled remembering that cute moment and hugged his coat

* * *

**A/N** : kya kisine end tak padha...? agar ya toh thankyou...;P

roohibhargava : yeah a rajatian will feel ...thankyou ...

tristan021 : har baar teri trick kaam nhi aane vaali...:P is baar pata nhi kaise maan gyi par agli baar nhi manungi...aur ab toh naina bhi teri taarif karne lagi...:P

nainacid : aare yaar i m fed up with ur thankyous so please agli baar no thankyou...varna mein aapse baat karte waqt pehle thankyou se shuru karungii...anyways thanks ...hope yeh chapter aapne end tak padha...:P

rajvifan : haha...thankyou...:) it means alot to me...

shilpapatte1 : aww tysm dear...:)

ss, adk , sugerplum15 , raveenanegi161, harman , sneha, rahila, : thanks alot

kia mehra : thankyou...:D

kaanchi : tysm ...btw i didnt understand ur last two lines of review...as u mentioned u wanna write something - rajat left cid..mein ne cid ki previous characters mein uska naam dekha hein...? just explain me...i guess shyd koi words miss hogaye...:)

khushalijoshi3 : muje yakin hein aap par...;) tysm...aur bhoot :P pata nhi ...par jald paat chal jayega...

zehra : hmm...ab yeh toh aage jaake hi pata chalega...nd thnx...:)

raveenanegi161 : aww i loved that shayari...:) loved it...thankss...:D

and do tell me if it was boring and i know bahut se questions hogey par i hope mein jald hi iske answers du..:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : I m back with another confusion :P

* * *

**Oo….chapter-8….oO**

After sometime sudden something strikes abhijeets mind….

He stood up and excused and went inside the guest house…

He saw rajat sleeping on window plane…

He slowly shakes him : rajat…?

Rajat opens his eyes : aare sir aap..?

Abhijeet : haan…muje tumse baat karni hein ….

Rajat stood up : kahiye…?

Abhijeet : pehle yeh batao tum theek ho na….

Rajat nods

Abhijeet : ok toh chalo hall mein baithke baat karte hein…

And they both sat in hall :

Abhijeet : muje shuruvaat se batao ki kya ho raha hein tumhare saath…?

Rajat : sir meri….

Abhijeet cuts him : mein yakin karunga tumhari baat par…tum shuruvat se batao muje…jabse us lake ke paas gaye hein tabse tum pareshaan ho…..

Rajat sighs : ok sir toh suniye…us din lake ke paas muje purvi ki hamshakal dikhi uska naam piya hein…aur pata nhi kyu muje aisa lagta hein ki woh purvi hein….mein ne use paani mein dubne se bachaya…phir woh gayab hogyi…jab bhi mein us se milta hun tab meri nazar nahi hat ti hein toh woh gayab ho jaati hein….muje laga shyd yeh mera vehem hi hoga….par aaj usne kaha ki uska bhai hein aur uske bhai ne bhi toh aapse kaha na piya ke baare mein….toh muje yakin hua….par use swimming nhi aati sir jabki purvi ko aati hein….aur kabhi kabhi piya purvi lagti hein kabhi nhii…meri kuch samajh nhi aara….

Abhijeet : relax rajat…ho sakhta hein ki piya koi aur ho aur tumhe purvi ki shakal usme dikh rahi ho…

Rajat : nhi sir….1 ya 2 baar dhoka ho sakhta hein…par baar baar nhii….muje pura yakin hein ab ki woh purvi jaisi dikhti hein aur ho sakhta hein ki woh purvi hi ho….uski yadash chali gayi ho…itna upar se giri thi sir woh toh shyd kisi pattar se lagi ho…shyd purvi zinda hi thi..hume dikhi nhi…

Abhijeet was understanding his feelings and was feeling bad for him also…. but right now he need to be strong for rajat..though he lost his sister, his angel after tasha …he still need to be strong for rajat and whole team

Abhijeet just hugs him to hide his hears and to console rajat and then he pats his back : mein samajh sakhta hun rajat tum par kya beet rahi hein….lekin vaada karta hun agar woh purvi hein toh use mein vapas la kar rahunga ..chahe muje iske liye kuch bhi karna pade ….

Rajat : aapka aur tarika ka hi toh sahara hein sir…baaki sab itni koshishe kar rahe hein muje hasaane ki par mein unhe dukhi kar raha hun…par mein kya karu sir..bahut mushkil hota hein aapne pyaar se durr rehna…

Abhijeet separates him from hug and picks waterbottle and pours water in glass and gave it to him

Abhijeet : yeh lo thoda paani pe lo…

Rajat drinks it

Abhijeet : ab tum jaake so jao…

Rajat : nhi sir…neend nhi aayegi…

Abhijeet : aayegi tum jao …

And then rajat stood up ..his head started spinning

Abhijeet holding him : rajat..? theek ho…

And then abhijeet lay him on bed…covered him with blanket and closed the door and left

Abhijeet ( to himself) : I m sry rajat ..mein ne paani mein sleeping pills mila di ..zaruri tha woh karna….tumhe is stress se durr karne ke liye muje karna pada….i wish ki woh purvi hi ho…meri angel….mere liye na sahi purvi…apne rajat sir ke liye vapas aa jao….and a tear slipped his cheeks…

Sudden his phone rings and he move towards hall and picks it…

Whereas tarika enters boys room and saw rajat sleeping …

Tarika ( to herself) : yeh toh so raha hein..par muje isse sach jaan na hein…nd she ruffled his hair …

Then she patted his cheek : rajat…? Utho…

Tarika : rajat …?

She was tensed and was abt to yell when abhijeet entered and covered her mouth with his hand and took her in the hall

Tarika removing his hand and in worried tone : abhijeet…woh rajat uth nhi raha…tum muje yaha kyu laaye..rajat behosh hogaya shyd…nd she turns to leave but abhijeet stopped her by holding her wrist

Abhijeet : shhh….tarika zor se mat bolo…

Tarika : par abhijeet rajat…

Abhijeet : kuch nhi hua hein use….mein ne uske paani mein sleeping pills mila di…

Tarika was shocked : kyaaa…? Abhijeet yeh tumne kyu kia…agar use kuch ho gaya toh…tumhe sochna toh chahiye…kam se kam mujse toh puch lete…woh itna stressed hein upar se sleeping pills ka reaction ….tum…

Abhijeet : tarika muje bhi tumhare bhai ki fikar hein…woh mera bhi dost hein…mein ne Rahul se puchke hi use diya aur Rahul ne kaha ki koi khatra nhi hein..agar khatra hota toh kabhi use nhi deta….mein samjhta hun tumhe uski fikar hein par is waqt yahi sahi hein ki use thoda aaram mile …

Tarika : I m sry abhijeet…woh mein kuch zyada hi bol gyi…

Abhijeet : its ok…tum pareshaan thi…kuch nhi hoga rajat ko…

Tarika little bit relax : kya tumne baat ki rajat se..?

Abhijeet : haan…nd he explained her everything….

Tarika : dekha mein ne kaha tha na ki mein ne lake ke paas purvi ko dekha….ya shyd woh piya thi…

Abhijeet : han..tarika…ab bas woh purvi hi ho….

Tarika holds his hand in hers : aisa hi hoga…muje pura bharosa hein agar woh purvi hein toh hum use vapas laayengey…andhere ke baad hi ek nayi kiran nikalti hein abhijeet toh dekhna shyd hum bhi isi kaam se is gao mein aaye …

Abhijeet smiles : haan…aur zarur vapas laayengey purvi ko ….aur tarika isse pehle rajat uth jayee hume piya ko dhundna hoga…

Tarika nods : aur baaki ko bhi isme shaamil kar lete hein…

Abhijeet : haan….

And they both moved outside and explained them everything…all were shocked and remembered all the things and time spent with purvi as their sister or their friend ..they had a bit of hope that purvi will be back and they were hoping that piya should be their purvi…

With these thoughts they moved towards sarpanch housee…

* * *

**At sarpanch house :**

Before entering inside

Abhijeet : pankaj freddy tum log gao vaalo se puch tach karo tab tak hum sarpanch se puchte hein…

Pankaj nd freddy : ji sir..

Abhijeet : aur haan purvi ki traditional attire vaali pic dikhana…cid vaali nhi…

Pankaj and freddy nods and leaves…

Inside sarpanch house..he welcomed them with smile…

Abhijeet initiated the talk : ji hum ek ladki ki jaankari chahiye thi..

Sarpanch : ji puchiye…

Shreya shows him the pic of purvi…

Sarpanch shocked bt then after thinking : aare haan yeh kya naam hein iska haan piya…isi gao ki hein…yahi koi dhayi (2nd half ) mahine pehle aayi thi…

Daya (thinking) : par purvi 1 mahine pehle giri thi khai se…

Daya : aapko pura yakin hein ki woh 2 nd half month se yaha hein…

Sarpanch : ji bilkul…

Tarika : ohh aur yeh rehti kaha hein…

Sarpanch : yeh jo lake hein na vahi kahi aas paas rehti hein…

Shreya : aur uska parivaar..?

Sarpanch : hmm haan uska ek bhai aur maa hein bas….

Abhijeet : ohh..aur kuch bata sakhte hein aap piya baare mein..

Sarpanch : ji nhi mein bas itna hi jaanta hun…..

Daya : ohh..theeke aap logo ka shukriya ab hum vapas jaate hein…

And they all stood up and left…

Whereas pankaj and freddy asked almost everyone but no one was ready to answer anything abt piya….

Pankaj : sir yeh log purvi ki photo dekh ke aise ajeeb react kyu kar rahe hein…

Freddy : vhi toh pata karna hein pankaj…

Freddy saw a man under tree and they both went towards him

Freddy : aye suno…

Man : ji boliyee…he wasn't able to stand properly …

Pankaj : sir he is drunk

Freddy : haan ab ise se puchte hein…nd he showed Purvis photo : jaante ho ise..?

Man scratching his forehead : haan haan…yeh vhi hein jo

Pankaj : jo..kya..?

Man : jo…

Freddy holding his collar : seedha bol

Man : aare bol raha hun na…yeh woh lake ke paas rehti hein…pata hein yeh na apne boyfrnd ke saath bhaag gyi thi 2 mahine pehle par phir dusre din vapas aagyi….

Pankaj and freddy were shocked…

Freddy : hmm kyu aayi thi vapas dusre din…?

Man : aare mereku kya malum..shyd dhoka diya hoga uska aashiq isko…

Pankaj : kya naam tha us ladke ka..?

Man : city ka tha woh…kya naam tha uska…thinking for a while he replied : haan Rahul….

Pankaj : kyaa..rahul…?

Freddy left his collar : pankaj kahi yeh tumhara dost toh nhi…

Pankaj : nhi nhi sir aisa nhi ho sakhta..woh aisa kabhi nhi karega,,,

Freddy : hmm…pata karna hoga…

Freddy to man : accha yeh bata..piya rehti kaha hein…

Man : w..woh jo lake hein na usse 1st left mein seedhaaa gaye toh 1st right mein uska ghar hein….nd he falls down…

Pankaj : aare yeh toh gaya…

Freddy : isse chodo ..chalo pehle abhijeet sir aur daya sir ko batate hein yeh sab…

And they both move towards sarpanchs house and saw dareya nd abhirika cmg towarda them..

Daya : freddy kuch pata chala…

Freddy : haan sir…aap log sunengey toh aap logo ke hosh ud jaayengey…

Abhijeet :kyaa../ batao freddy

Freddy : sir pehle toh gao vale purvi ki photo dekh kar chowk gaye phir ek aadmi mila aur usne hume bataya ki and he explains him evrythng

Shreya : Rahul….?

Freddy : haan Rahul…

Tarika : pankaj tumhare dost ka naam bhi toh Rahul hein…

Pankaj ; haan par woh aisa nhi kar sakhta..

Abhijeet : woh toh hum usi se puch lengey….

Daya : haan pehle hum purvi mera matlab piya ke ghar chalte hein…

Shreya : haan sir…

And they all moved towards lake then finally reached piyas house…

They knocked the door …

Piyas brother saurav opened the door…

Saurav : aare sir aap log…andhar aayiye…

Abhijeet : haan woh hum..haan ghumne aaye the toh tumhara ghar dekha toh socha ki tumse aur tumhari behen se mil le…

Saurav : ohh…aap log baithiye na ..

And they sat there …

Meanwhile piya enters and smiles at them…

All were hell shocked they stood up from their places and hide their tears ….

Her smile , her face ,her expressions , her eyes everything matches purvi…piya was like reflection of purvi…

Abhijeet who couldn't control his tears left piyas house immediately ….

Tarika and dareya too moved outside…

Saurav ; aare yeh log aise kyu chale gaye…

Freddy : woh shyd sir ki tabiyat theek nhi hein isliye…hum abhi aate hein and they too left….

Piya followed them…

**Oustide : **

Tears were rolling down abhijeets cheeks and tarika was consoling him ….

Piya : aare sir aap theek hein na…?

Abhijeet wiped his tears and looked at her

Abhijeet : haan…

Daya : haan purv…piya ..woh bas tumhe dekh ke abhijeet ko apni behen yaad aagyi…

Piya : abhijeet sir…aapki behen kaha hein….

Abhijeet looked at her and Purvis words echoed in his ears

***abhijeet sir aapki behen nhi hein toh kya hua..mein hun na…aaj se mein aapki behen***

Tarika : w..woh abhijeet ki behen …woh….

Shreya : woh kisi kaam se india se bahar gayi hein….

Piya : ohh…meanwhile saurav called her and she left…

Daya hugged abhijeet as it was so difficult for them to see a girl alike purvi with whom they were attached

And after sometime they left her house…and went to Rahuls house but he wasn't there….

Pankaj : sir mein use phone karta hun…nd he called him…

Rahul picked it : haan pankaj..

Pankaj : kaha ho tum..?

Rahul : aare mein pune city mein hun…woh emergency thi toh yaha aana pada…

Pankaj : ohh…kab tak aaogey…

Rahul : 2 din baad..

Pankaj : ok…nd he cuts the call

Pankaj ( to abhijeet ) ; sir woh do din baad aayega…

Daya ; kyaa..?

Pankaj : haan kuch emergency ke vajah se woh city mein hein..

Abhijeet : pankaj Rahul ke baare mein muje saari info chahiye kal tak…

Pankaj ; ji sir..

And they all moved towards guest house….

Inside they all were seated on sofa and piyas face reflected in front of all…

Daya : abhijeet hume rajat ko Rahul ke baare mein nhi batana chahiye..

Abhijeet : haan…hume rajat se yeh baat chupani padegi…

Rajat : kounsi baat mujse chupana padega sir aapko..?

All turned and saw rajat

* * *

**A/N** : uff..done…next chapter will be on 28th or 29th march ..till then keep waiting…

And kya piya hi purvi hein..?

Kya Rahul hi piya ka boyfrnd hein..?

Katiiy : hmmm inteezar kijiye…nd thnx.. :-)

Raveenanegi121 : hope so..thnx…:)

Sneha ; haha…:P thnx…

Nainacid : thankyou….:P hope yeh chapter bhi accha ho…I know rajat sir ko aise nhi dekh sakhte…par andere ke baad hi ujala hota hein haha…:P

Khushali : first of all so sry for being late …nd yeh mat likhna exm mein :P abhi toh aur suspence baaki hein till then inteezar kijiye aur confuse rahiye…:P

Tristan : nhi woh coat vaali line meri thi samjhi…:P

Roohibhargava : haha….thnx for bearing it till the end :P

Zehra : thnkyou :) hope jo shak kiya aur sach mein yakin mein badal jaaye…

Raj-fan : thankyou but yaar I m bzy in my studies so i m really sry I cant update early and if u r bored I request you to read it when I finish this story…:D

Adk : hope I revealed some story abt piya :P and thnx for reading till end..haha..:P

Shilpapatte1 : hahaa….thanku :) tc

Gopirathna : for that u need to read the upcmg chapters nd thnx..:)

Jyothi taku : thankyou..aapne toh do do baar review kiya…:P

Kiamehra : piya bhaag kyu jaati hein yeh next chapter mein reveal karungi…nd thnx..:)

Raveenanegi161 : ab woh purvi hein ya nhi yeh pata nhi…par haan agar woh purvi hein aur bachi kaise toh mein woh upmcg chapters mein bataungi…:P thnx…:D

Rajvifan : thnkyou …and I understand jab time mile tab review kar dena par karna zaror :P

Kanchi : ty…yeah..:D

Shreosi : is mein bhi mein ne uljha diya na…:P anyways thnx…

Zoya ; thnkyou…:)

Guest : thnks…kardiya update ;)

Hope aap sab mujse naraz nhi hein…kya karu mere bhi finals exams hein…par ya jab bhi time mile I will try to update both my stories…till then take care …and don't forget me nd story…

And keep reviewing …:D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Thankyou for all the reviews…! Here goes another mysterious chapter….:P :P

Aare yaar aap log naraz hogey toh muje accha thodi lagega…so plz naraz mat hona mujse late update ke liye but mein kya karu exams hein ...so please bear with me...:P

* * *

Inside they all were seated on sofa and piyas face reflected in front of all…

Daya : abhijeet rajat ko Rahul ke baare mein nhi batana chahiye..

Abhijeet : haan…hume rajat se yeh baat chupani padegi…

Rajat : kounsi baat mujse chupana padega sir aapko..?

All turned and saw rajat

Tarika : w..woh

Daya : haan woh yahi ki …

Shreya : aare rajat sir chodiye na…aapke liye surprise hein isliye aapko nhi bata sakhte….

Freddy : haan….surprise thodi na batate hein..

Rajat : hmm ok…

And he moved towards them and picked the water bottle

Abhijeet stops him : rajat woh paani mat piyo…

Rajat : k..kyu sir…?

Abhijeet (thinking) : ab ise kaise batau ki isme neend ki dawai hein…

Abhijeet : w..woh bahut pehle ka paani hein….

Rajat : its ok sir kuch nhi hoga….

Abhijeet : mein ne keh diya na mat piyo yeh kyu ki…

Rajat cuts him : kyu ki isme sleeping pills hein….and he smiles..

All were shocked

Abhijeet : tumhe pata tha…?

Rajat : haan sir…jab aap andar aaye aur muje dekha ki mein so raha tha par nhi sir mein nhi so raha tha ….

Abhijeet : I m sorry rajat…

Rajat : aare nhi sir infact muje aapko thnkyou kehna chahiye…muje is 1month mein pehli baar itni acchi neend aayi…aur mein jaanta hun aap kabhi aisa kuch nhi karengey jisse muje prob ho…

Abhijeet smiles and rajat hugs him…

Abhijeet : tum theek ho na…?

Rajat nods…

Meanwhile someone knocks the door…pankaj opens it and saw a girl

Pankaj panicks : a..a..p..?

Daya : koun hein pankaj….?

The girl pushes him lightly and enters inside…

All were shocked specially rajat…

All except rajat : piya…?

Rajat looks at them confusingly….

Piya : aare kya hua…? Then she looks at rajat

Piya : aare aap vhi pagal insaan hein na…?

Tarika : pagal insaan..?

Piya : aur nhi toh kya…jab dekho tab khoye hue rehte hein…pata hein mein kitne baar mili inse par yeh kuch bolte hi nhi….bas gurte rehte hein muje bas kabhi kabhi kuch bol dete hein….

Rajat was still quite as its difficult for him to utter something

Piya : dekha ab bhi kuch nhi bol rahe hein….khair mein aap logo ko bulane aayi hun…

Daya : kis liye…?

Piya : shaadi mein…?

Abhijeet quickly spoke : aapki shaadi..?

Piya smiles : aare nhi….woh gao mein meri dost ki shaadi hein aur gao ke sab shaamil hote hein is mein…jaise ki aap log mehmaan hein toh aaplogo ko khaas bulaya hein…aap log aayengey na..?

Freddy : haan hum zarur aayengey..kyu sir…?

Abhijeet ; haan…

Piya : shukriya abhijeet sir and she leaves …

Abhijeet shakes rajat : rajat…?

Rajat cmg back from his thoughts : jii..sir…

Abhijeet : kya hua…?

Rajat thought that it was his dream abt piya

Rajat : kuch nhi…

Abhijeet : tum piya ko dekh kar aise chup ho gaye toh use shak ho jaayega…?

Rajat with questioning eyes : matlab aap sab ne bhi dekha piya ko..?

Tarika : haan rajat…

Rajat with excitement : yaani mein sapna nhi dekh raha tha…piya sach mein hein…yeh mera vehem nhi hein…

Abhijeet : rajat relax…haan hein piya aur dekho zyada mat socho piya ke baare mein …

Rajat : sir kaise na sochu…vo purvi ki jaisi hi dikhti hein…uski smile , uska gussa aur aapne dekha usne vaise hi bola aapko abhijeet sir jaise purvi bolti hein….

Abhijeet : haan rajat…pata nhi yeh sab kya ho raha hein….

Rajat sighs : sir meri kuch samajh nhi aara ki woh purvi hein ya piya…

Tarika : haan rajat…kuch na kuch toh karna hoga agar woh purvi hi hein toh…?

Rajat after thinking : ek tareeka hein….

Pankaj : kya sir..?

Rajat : sir aapko yaad hein purvi ko goli lagi thi haath pe us din….( episode 1041 : lift mein anhoni )

Abhijeet : aare haan…vhi case na jaha purvi pe ilzam lagaya gaya tha ki usne khoon kiya…

Rajat : haan sir vhi…toh sir uske haath pe goli ka nishaan hoga…

Tarika : sahi kaha rajat….

Shreya : par hum kaise dekhengey woh nishaan….kyu ki piya toh full sleves kurtis pehenti hein…

Tarika : haan shreya …hume kuch na kuch karke dekhna hoga…

Abhijeet : theeke tarika tum aur shreya milkar yeh kaam karo…tab tak hum gao vaalo se…( then he realized that villagers are getting shocked by seeing Purvis pic and agar kisi gao vale ne kuch keh diya toh nhi nhi…..) nhi gao vaalo se nhi karte hein puch tach varna woh log ko shak hoga pehle hum sirf piya pe dhyan dengey…

Daya : haan abhijeet yeh sahi hein…abhi hum ready ho jaate hein

Freddy : haan sir…

And they all get ready ….boys were wearing shervanis and girls sarees….

They all moved towards the place were marriage is going on…

And they were welcomed by sarpanch with smile

Abhijeet( whispering to daya ) : piya kahi nazar nhi aa rahi..

Daya : mein bhi use hi dhund raha hun…

Rajat eyes was also searching for that person whom he wanna look forever ….every minute he was getting impatient and was looking towards the entrance ..

After 5-10 min finally his eyes widened and a smile crept his face ….

Piya enters with his brother saurav …she was also wearing a purple saree ( dnt ask me y nly purple bcz I always imagined her in purple or marron as she looks stunning in that :P ) with hairs left loose till her shoulder with matching earings and she was looking similar to purvi .

She smiled at rajat for the first time

She went towards other team members

Piya : accha laga ki aap sab log aaye….

Abhijeet : ab aapne itne pyaar se bulaya ki hume toh aana hi tha…

Shreya and tarika looked at each other with shock expressions which was well noticed by rajat and DUO…

Piya smiled and left to meet her friends…

Abhijeet ; kya hua tarika…?

Tarika sighs : yeh purvi nhi hein…

Daya : kyaa…? Par…

Shreya : haan sir …iske haath pe koi nishaan nhi hein goli ka…

Rajat : aisa kaise ho sakhta hein…purvi ko toh 2 mahine pehle hi lagi thi goli toh nishaan toh hona chahiye…

Tarika : rajat kyu ki yeh purvi nhi hein….yeh piya hein…purvi nhi….

All were disappointed and sad

Abhijeet pats rajat shoulder

Rajat ( thinking) : pata nhi kyu ab bhi lagta hein ki yeh purvi hi hein…

The marriage finally ends and then all the couples present in the marriage dance together except some like rajat and piya…

Coincidently piya and rajat crash with each other and as usual rajat was lost in her eyes but for the first time piya was also lost in his eyes…

After a while she realized and moved her gaze from him….

Rajat : purv…piya I m sry…

Piya was confused : kis liye..?

Rajat : woh us din lake ke paas mein ne aapse baat nhi ki aur kayi baar aapko ignore kiya…

Piya laughs : itni si baat pe koi sry bolta hein kya…

Rajat smiles ; haan mein ….

Piya : aap bhi na….vaise aapki smile ne is shaadi mein chaar chaand laga diye….

Purvis memories echoed in his ears ***you know wt u have got a smile which can light up the whole bureau ***

Rajat coming back : hmm thnkyou…

Piya : muje pata nhi tha aap itna baat karte hein….

Rajat : hmm…kar leta hun kabhi kabhi….

Piyas friend interrupted them

Piya smiles and leaves ….

Rajat too smiles back…

Then they all bid bye to them and leaves to guest house….

Meanwhile piya was moving towards her house and she was talking to herself…

Piya was smiling….rajats face was coming infront of her eyes

Piya : pata nhi kyu unka chehra mere aankhon ke saamne baar baar aa raha hein mein toh unka naam bhi nhi jaanti...…unki woh kaatilana smile…uff yeh mein kya bole jaa rahi hun…agar kisi ne sun liya toh….while thinking all these she by mistake enters the jungle….

Then after sometime she realized were she was..

Piya : aare mein is elaake ( area) mein kaise aa gyi….bhaiyya ne kaha tha ki is jagah pe mat jaana yaha gunday rehte hein…ab mein kya karu….muje vapas jaane ka raasta bhi nhi pata…

*She is not purvi so don't assume she will be brave and evry girl will be brave but not that strong so please dont abuse * …she is a ordinary girl of village …she was scared , she searched for direction to move out but it was dark all the trees were looking similar …

She took some steps ahead but sudden 4 goons surrounded her

Piya : plz mujhe chod do….

G1 : aare aise kaise…yeh humara area hein….aur ab tum yaha phas gyi…

Piya : dekho mein acche se keh rahi hun …..she yells Bachaooo ….

G2 : chillane ka koi faida nhi hein….yaha se awaaz nhi jaati…

Piya kicks them but its very difficult for her so she runs from there nd yells and somehw her voice echoed in the jungle….

Whereas rajat was seated nearby the lake and was thinking abt piya he heard some sort of sounds from jungle….

There he saw saurav…who was crying nd tensed …he asked him the reason…

Saurav : sir woh meri behen piya…woh jungle mein hein…aur woh bahut khatarnak jungle hein…

Rajat tensed ; kya..toh tum use bachane nhi gaye…

Saurav lowered his head

Rajat : huh kaise bhai ho tum…nd he speed off towards jungle…

Rajat calls her name and in reply he got only silence…

Rajat : pata nhi kaha hogi piya…hope woh theek ho….aur uska bhai ….(while searching the bushes for some clue)…kaisa bhai hein uska…uski behen jungle mein hein aur use uski jaan se zyada khudki jaan ki parva hein….

Then he hears piyas voice….

Rajat yells : piyaa…kaho ho aap…dekho ghabrao mat..mein aagaya hun….piyaaa….

He was still searching for her….sudden he crashed with piya….piya hugged him tightly and murmured : accha hua aap aagaye ..varna yeh log muje maar dete….

Rajat : relax..ab aapko koi haath bhi nhi laga sakhta….ab theek ho tum….

Piya separates from hug and says sorry

Rajat : aap theek hein…?

Piya nods…

Then they move ahead to find a way…on their way again the goons surround them ….piya holds rajats hand and hide herself behind him …rajat assures her with eyes and she leaves his hand ….the goons attack them….rajat fights back and soon all were on the ground ..his hand was injured and blood was oozing out…piya panickes and ties her handkerchief around his hand ..

Rajat : aare iski kya zarurat thi….

Piya : shh…

Rajat smiles ; shukriya….she smiles back…

And sudden a member of goon attacks piya and rajat from back by hitting on their head …

Soon they both went unconscious ….

* * *

**A/N** : will rajat be able to save piya ? …ya phir rajat kisi aur musibat mein padega..?

i cant thank each and evryone as i am in hurry but still thanks to evryone who reviewed...:)

Next chapter will be on 29th march as u all know I have exams ...! I hope u all will cooperate and wait...

Keep reviewing… :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :** Thanks to all for those precious reviews it means a lot…:) and a sorry for late update :D

Now enjoy this ….its not upto expectations but still read it :P

* * *

And sudden a member of goon attacks piya and rajat from back by hitting on their head …

Soon they both went unconscious ….

After some time Rajat slowly opened his eyes and saw the scenario around….piya was tied with tree and rajat the opposite tree….

Rajat called her : piyaa…? Hosh mein aao….

But still she is unconscious….

After sometime The goons came back ….

G1 : aare ise toh jaldi hosh aa gaya…

G2 : haan chal maarde ise….

G1 : pehle is ladki ko hosh mein aane dete hein…

G2 : zinda bhi hein ki nhi hein….haha…

Rajat : aye chupp….zyada mat bol samjha….varna yahi zinda dafna dunga….

G1 : acchaa….pehle khud ko toh bachaale zinda bachega tab maarega na….

Rajat smiles and moves ahead…

G2 : aare isko kisne khola….

Rajat : hum cid vale hein sab aata hein hume….

G1 : C…C..CID

Rajat : haan….nd he beats him….

G2 : aare sab log kaha hein…pakdo ise…

But no one comes

Rajat : koi nhi aayega….sab ke sab bhaag gaye….

Meanwhile they both also ran away….

Rajat unties piya and pats her cheek…

Rajat ; piya..? piya…? Uthoo…

He lifts her in his arms….and moves outside the jungle…

Piya slowly opens her eyes …she saw rajat and smiled and then her head starts spinning so she faints….

Rajat brings her out of that jungle and saw his team

Abhijeet : rajat sab theek hein na..? hum bas aa hi rahe the

Rajat : haan sir …bas yeh behosh hogyi….

Saurav : aapka shukriya sir aapni meri behen ko bacha liya….

Daya ; utni hi fikar thi toh khud chale jaate na….

Saurav lowers his head…

Rajat moves towards her house and lay her on bed….then he stopped as piya was holding his hand

Piya murmurs : mujhe c..hodke..ma..t ja..o..

Rajat sat on knees and looked at her with smile and slowly left his hand from her grip…and moved outside…

Then they all moved towards guest house but couldn't sleep as they were worried for piya…though she isn't purvi but still something is there which they can feel but can't explain…

* * *

**Next morning :**

Rajat was first to reach piyas house but he thought not to meet her ..so he moved towards lake and was shocked to see piya there sitting alone…he too sat beside him…

Rajat ; kaisi ho aap..?

She didn't respond…

Rajat sensed something is wrong

Rajat : purv….piya….?

Piya looked at him with confusion ….

Piya : aare rajat sir aap kab aaye…?

Rajat : aapko mere naam pata hein…? Jaha tak mein jaanta hun mein ne nhi bataya …

Piya smiles : haan woh gao vale keh rahe the ki rajat sir ne meri jaan bachayi akele un gundo se lad liya…

Rajat : ohh….vaise aap theek hein na ab…?

Piya ; aapke hote hue muje kuch kaise ho sakhta hein…

Rajat : ji..?

Piya : mera matlab aap itne bahadur cid officer hein toh kaise kuch ho sakhta hein…

Rajat : ohh…vaise aap yaha akele…?

Piya : haan bas aise hi….

Rajat : agar aap nhi batana chahti toh mein force nhi karungi…par dard baatne se hi badta hein….

Piya ; nhi aisi baat nhi hein….woh bas mere bhai ko meri fikar hi nhi hein…usne muje bachana zaruri nhi samjha…bas yahi soch rahi thi ki kyu…? And a tear fell from her eyes…

Rajat noticed it and changed the topic : hmm…aap yaha kabse hein…?

Piya : pichle 2 mahino se

Rajat : ohh...then something strikes his mind bt he ignored

Piya : vaise aap humesha aise udaas kyu rehte hein…?

Rajat : hmm…koi apna durr jaata hein toh hasne ka mann bhi nhi karta…

Piya : woh insaan bahut khushnaseeb hoga jise aap ab tak yaad kar rahe hein….kaha hein woh…?

Rajat : dil kehta hein mere paas hi hein….par pata nhi….kahi kho gyi woh mujse ….

Piya can easily see the pain in his eyes of losing someone…

Piya : aapna dhunda nhi use...?

Rajat : bahut dhunda …par woh jaise mere paas aana hi nhi chahti….pata nhi kaha chali gayi….

Piya : aap bahut pyaar karte the na us ladki se….?

Rajat : haan aur karta rahunga humesha….ek .ek min aapko kaise pata ki woh ladki hein…?

Piya : bas aapki baton mein nazar aata hein….

Rajat murmured : aur woh bilkul tumhari jaisi dikhti thi….

Piya : aapne kuch kaha….?

Rajat : n..nhi toh….

Piya : hmm…

Rajat : aap mujse milti hein tab achanak kaha gayab ho jaati hein…..

Piya : aare nhi…woh toh aap hi khayalo mein kho jaate hein isliye mein chali jaati hun….mein aapko bulati thi par aap sunte hi nhi the…mujhe lagta tha aap pagaal hogaye isliye chali jaati thi….

Rajat : nhi woh bas aapka chehr…..bas aise hi….

Piya : theeke toh mein chalti hun..muje kuch kaam hein…

And she leaves….

Rajat sat there for some more time and left…

Piya meanwhile entered her house and tears started flowing from her eyes…

Piya : rajat sir kitne dukhi hein…sab meri vajah se….

**Flashback :**

_After rajat and team left piya opened her eyes slowly …_

_She scanned the whole house ..her head started spinning…she again lay back on bed …._

_Unknown faces came infront of her eyes…she gave more pressure to her brain and tried to remember whats going on …she remembers everything…..yaa evrythng how she lost her memory how Rahul and saurav saved her …how everyone in the village misunderstood her….._

_Piya : aahh mera sar….yeh sab kya ho raha hein…mein yaha ….aare haan woh do log saurav aur Rahul leke aaye the mujhe….inn logo ne muje PURVI se PIYA bana diya…aakhir chahte kya hein yeh log…..kyu kar rahe hein yeh sab..? kyu…? _

_She looked around and moved outside and sat near lake and tries to remember some more clearly…._

_All images flashed in front of her eyes…she understood what was going ….how she came there…how she met rajat but didn't recognize him and how rajat saved her yesterday …everything from the point were she fell from cliff till previous night…she regains everything…._

_Piya uff purvi : nhi..mein nhi bata sakhti ki mein zinda hun aur mein purvi hun…par kab tak mein rajat se durr rahungi….woh mere itne paas hogey aur mein unhe na pehchan ne ka natak kaise karungi….nahi hoga mujse yeh….par muje karna hoga…rajat sir ke liye muje yeh karna hi hoga…..mujhe apne pyaar se bhaagna hi hoga….mujhe khud purvi se piya ban na hoga kyu ki …kyu ki….nd she burst out crying….._

_Purvi : rajat sir I am sorry mein aapko aur dukhi nhi dekh sakhti..par mein chahke bhi kuch nhi kar sakhti….aapko muje bhulna hoga…aur ab is Rahul aur saurav ke baare mein pata lagana hoga ki inhone muje piya kyu banaya aur yeh log chahte kya hein….jald se jald pata karna hoga waqt bahut kam hein….aur is gao se bhi jaana hoga humesha humesha ke liye….bas ab mein abhijeet sir ke saamne kamzoor na padu…woh meri aankhe acchi tarah padhte hein….agar unhe aur rajat ko dekh ke mere kamzoor padh gayi toh sab kuch khatam ho jaayega….sab kuch…_

_Thinking all these she slept near the lake itself and morning she woke up and found herself near lake and again she was lost in her thoughts….then u all know rajat enters and they talk…_

**FB ends….**

* * *

Purvi in her room : ( I m mentioning purvi only not piya …bcz I missed her a lot in previous chapters )

Purvi : rajat sir aaj bhi mujse utna hi pyaar karte hein….mujhe 1 mahine se zyada hogaya yaha aake …aur aaj bhi rajat sir mujhe bhule nhi….kaisi haalat bana li unhone apni….aapka dil aaj bhi kehta hein ki mein aapke paas hun aur mein aapke paas aana chahti hun rajat..sirf aapke paas….par paas hokar bhi durr hun ..bahut durr….

Then there was a knock on door….

Saurav : piya tumse koi milna aaya hein….

Purvi : mujhse milne ..koun ho sakhta hein…? She thought ….

Purvi to saurav : abhi aayi….

She wipes her tears and comes outside….

Purvi was hell shock

Man : kaisi ho…?

Purvi with fake smile : theek hun…

Saurav : aare Rahul ab woh theek hein….

Rahul : haan jaanta hun par still ….

Rahul moves towards her and holds her hand …she immediately jerked her hand ….

Rahul : aare kya hua piya…? Mein tumhara fiancé hun ab toh….

Purvi : n..nhi woh bas tumhare haath thande hein…

Rahul ; ohh..sorry…

Meanwhile abhijeet and rajat enters

Saurav : aare sir aap log…?

Purvis heart skipped a bit ….after regaining her memory..how could she face them….

Abhijeet was surprised to see Rahul

Abhijeet : haan woh piya ki tabiyat puchne aaye the…?

Purvi : abhijeet sir mein theek hun ab….

Abhijeet : ohk…

Purvi wasn't making any eye contact with abhijeet or rajat just was answering their que…

Rajat thought its weird but may b she isn't well so he forgot the topic….

Abhijeet : rajat tum guest house jao…mein aata hun…

Rajat nods and leaves….

Here abhijeet asks Rahul : Rahul kya tum aur piya ek dusre se pyaar karte ho…?

Purvi looked at abhijeet with confused look….

Rahul : ji sir….kyu…?

Abhijeet : tum log 2 mahine pehle bhaag gaye the…?

Rahul : n…nhi tohh sir…

Abhijeet : jhutt mat bolo….

Rahul : sach mein sir….woh gao vale aise hi bolte hein…aap log unki baato par yakin mat kariye…

Abhijeet ; woh toh mein dekh lunga….nd he leaves…

Purvi ( thinking) : abhijeet sir ko kaise pata chali yeh baat aur unhone rajat sir ke saamne yeh baatein nhi ki …pata karna hoga mujhe ki yeh sab yaha chal kya raha hein….aur is Rahul se shaadi kabhi nhii…..

Purvi to saurav : mujhe kaam hein ..mein jaa rahi hun..nd she leaves…

Rahul and saurav look at each other and smiles evilly….

Purvi follows abhijeet and reach guest house …..she peeped from the window and heard some voices…

Abhijeet ; yeh Rahul humse kuch chupa raha hein….?

Daya ; toh boss piya se puch lete hein…

Abhijeet ; nhi yaar uski tabiyat theek nhi hein….maana ki woh purvi nhi hein par uski shakal purvi jaisi hi hein aur usse dekh kar mujhe meri angel yaad aati hein….

A tear slipped down Purvis cheeks

Daya ; haan boss….woh purvi jaisa hi baat karti hein kabhi kabhi….

Abhijeet ; haan…kaash ki woh purvi hoti…nd he sighs….

Freddy : sir rajat sir kaha hein…?

Daya : humne use tarika aur shreya ke saath bheja taaki hum is Rahul ka pata laga sake…

Pankaj ; sir lekin Rahul aisa kyu karega…?

Abhijeet : pankaj woh tumhara dost hein tum isliye keh rahe ho….aur vaise bhi tumhe usse milkar bahut waqt ho chuka hein….

Pankaj : haan sir yeh bhi hein…par agar usne kuch kiya toh mein use nhi chodunga …..agar meri sabse acchi dost purvi se related kuch bhi usse hua toh mein jaan se maar dunga use….

Duo and freddy smiles as his concern towards his bestfriend was clearly seen…

Purvi too smiles and then left …..

Whereas rajat tarika and shreya came back …abhijeet assures her with eyes ..she smiles …

* * *

**Night : 11pm…**

She was sitting alone near the lake ….she wanna cry for what she had done with all…she smiled thinking that if she say them she is alive ..all will be so happy and surprised ….she will get back ….her fathers like salunke and acp sir , her brother , her best friends , and most important , her love back but again that smile vanishes remembering something…..

She silently cryed sitting on the rock nearby lake…. She was so depressed…she don't know what to do now ….she just kept staring at water with continuous tears from her eyes ….she was feeling weak and alone …..

A voice from behind : kab tak aise akele roti rahogi purvi…?

Purvi suddenly with a shocked expression turned back…

Purvi : aap…?

* * *

**A/N** : so our purvi is back…! and i m also bak

This chapter was specially for adk and pre13 thankyou guyss...:)

Hope ab sabke doubts clear hein…and ya next chapter mein reveal karungi baaki ka….

And abse updates regular hogey i.e alternate days so keep waiting and reviewing …! :) :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : Thankyou for all the reviews...! i cant thank evryone individually ...so here goes next chapter..!

* * *

A voice from behind : kab tak aise akele roti rahogi purvi…?

Purvi suddenly with a shocked expression turned back…

Purvi : aap…?

Man : haan mein tumhe kya laga tum is tarah natak karogi aur mujhe samajh nhi aayega….meri purvi ko mein durr se bhi pehchan sakhta hun….

Purvi immediately runs and hugs him as tightly as possible…

He kissed her forehead : meri purvi vapas aagyi….

Purvi with teary eyes nods

Man : ab mujhe chodke nhi jaogi na….

Purvi separates herself and turns the other side…

Man : bolo na….?

Purvi : sir aapko kaise pata chala ki mein purvi hi hun….

Man understands she is changing the topic

Man : pehle tum batao us din se jis din…tum…cliff se..gir gyi thi….

Purvi nods and continues :

Purvi : jab mein giri thi toh mere haath se woh bomb kahi aur gir gaya tab shyd 2 ya 3 sec the tab mein kisi pattar se takra gyi so blast hogaya….uske baad mein woh stones ke beech ek river mein gir gayi….aur phir pata nhi behosh hogyi….jab hosh aaya toh dekha ki mere saamne Rahul aur saurav the…tab mein ne apni yaadash kho di thi…un logo ne kaha ki mein piya hun….saurav ki behen aur Rahul ki …fiancé …

Man : kyaa…? Par woh log aisa kyu kar rahe hein…?

Purvi ; mujhe nhi pata….vhi pata karna hein…

Man : ok…uske baad kya hua tha…?

Purvi : uske baad woh log mujhe woh lake vale ghar par leke gaye…phir kuch din baad woh mujhe kahi legaya behosh karke ….jab vapas aayi toh sab gao vaalo ne hum par ilzaam lagaya ki hum bhaag gaye….

A tear slipped down her cheeks …he wiped it ….

Man : par in saare gao vaalo ne humse jhut bola ki tum 2 mahine pehle aayi ho yaha…

Purvi : kyaa…?

Man ; haan….yaani sab ke sab mile hue hein…is gao mein kuch na kuch gadbad zarur hein….

Purvi : haan….pata nhi kya chal raha hein…

Man : kya tumne Rahul se sagai karli…?

Purvi : nhiii….mein ne aisa kuch nhi kiya….

Man : tumhari yaadash vapas kab aayi…?

Purvi : kal raat jab mujhe sar par chot lagi thi tab hi mujhe sab yaad aagaya ki kaise in logo ne muje purvi se piya bana diya….

Man : ab theek ho na tum…?

Purvi : haan agar aapne muje nhi bachaya hota toh pata nhi kiya hota…

Man : kaise nhi bachata mein apni purvi….us din nhi bacha paaya mein tumhe purvi ..nhi bacha paaya….kaash us waqt woh bomb mere paas hota….

Purvi : nhi sir….aap kyu be vajah us bomb ka shikaar bante….vaise bhi mere paas waqt …nd she stopped realizing what she said….

Man : k…kya keh rahi thi tum..?

Purvi ; k..kuch nhi….

Man moves ahead and holds her by shoulder : mein ne pucha kya keh rahi thi tum…?

Purvi ; jaane dijiye na sir…

Man : purvi please kuch mat chupao mujhse ….pehle hi itna durr raha hun mein tumse…..ab aur nhi hoga mujse….tut gaya tha purvi mein puri tarah…ab aur himmat nhi hein muj mein…jabse is gao mein tumhara chehra dekha hein tab mujhe laga shyd meri purvi vapas aagyi…aur yakinan aagyi woh aaj…mere saamne mere paas khadi hein….lekin ab kahi nhi jaane dunga mein tumhe purvi…..purvi rajat ki hein…rajat ki hi rahegi….

Purvi : rajat sir and he hugs him….

Rajat ; purvi bolo na kya hua tumhe…? Please bolo…

Purvi separates from hug : s..sir mu..mujhe leukemia hein…

Rajat was hell shock

Rajat : n…nhi tum..jhutt bol rahi ho naa….

Purvi keeps hand on his shoulder : nhi sir…yahi sach hein

Rajat jerks her hand ; n…nhiii…mein nhi…manta…..tum mazaak kar..rahi ho..na….

Purvi : nhii rajat yahi sacchai hein maan lijiye aap…aapko yaad hein us din mere ghar letter aaya tha …us letter mein mere blood reports the….ab mein ne woh dekha mere hosh ud gaye aur isliye mein ne aapko reject kiyaa ….mein bhi pyaar karti thi tab aapse…par us report ne meri sarai khushiya cheen li….aur phir dusre din woh bomb…jab mere paas 1 ya 2 mahine hi the toh mein aap logo ki jaan khatre mein kaise daal sakhti thi….aur ab mere paas sirf 5 ya 6 din hogey …

Her knees shattered on the floor and she burst out crying…

Rajat too sat on knees and holds her by shoulder and consoles her ….

Rajat : tumhe mujhe bata dena chahiye tha purvi...kuch bhi nhi hoga tumhe. ..kuch nhi...mein hun na tumhare saath...

Purvi : nhi sir ab kuch nhi ho sakhta shyd ab mere paas sirf 5 ya 6 din hi hein sir...aur mujhe marne...

Rajat keeps finger on her lips : nhi aisa ab mat kaho. ..aaj kal science bahut aagey hein..hum tumhe kuch nhi hone dengey….

Purvi smiles through tears : sir hume pata lagana hoga saurav aur Rahul ke bare mein….

Rajat ; haan hum pata layengey….

Purvi : par sir aap kisi ko nhi batayengey ki mein purvi hun….aur na hi yeh ki mujhe ….

Rajat : par purvi ….

Purvi : sir plzz….

Rajat : hmm ok….

And they both stood up…

Purvi : aapko kaise pata chala ki mein purvi hun….

Rajat smiles : aaj subah tumhari woh baatein …phir tumhe guest house se jaate hue bhi dekha mein ne …tumhara peecha kiya aur mein samajh gaya ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahi ho…mujhe yakin hogaya ki yeh meri purvi hi hein….

Purvi smiles back : rajat ab aapki purvi ka koi bharosa nhi hein ki kab woh aapka saath chod de….

Rajat : shhhh….nd he moves ahead ….

Purvi moves backward and hit the tree….

Wind was blowing , and her hair were falling on her cheek…he slowly moved ahead and tucked back the hairs which were on her cheek….

Purvi blushed and slightly pushed him but he stops her by holding her wrist and pulled her towards himself in hug

After sometime they separated …rajat sat under the tree and purvi sat beside him….he slowly placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled …she then placed her head on his shoulder and Rajat pulled her closer protectively .

Miss kiya mujhe ..? he asked politely.

Purvi nodded

"Sorry " aap gussa hein mujse ? she asked sweetly

No , mein khush hun purvi ki tum vapas aagyi ab dekhna sab theek ho jaayega….he replied .

Then he laid his head on her lap and looked at her with a smile

Purvi : aise kya dekh rahe hein…?

Rajat : itne dino baad tumhare paas accha lag raha hein….

Purvi blushed ….

Purvi ( serious tone ) ; hum kaha se shuruvaat kare rajat…? Saurav aur Rahul ke bare mein kaise pata lagaye…?

Rajat : hmm..hume pehle unke ateet ke bare mein jaan na hoga…ismein humari madat pankaj kar sakhta hein…

Purvi : pankaj..?

Rajat : haan…rahul pankaj ka dost hein…

Purvi : ohh…lekin sir

Rajat cuts her : kya purvi kabhi rajat bulati ho kabhi sir …? Tum sirf mujhe rajat bulao ok…

Purvi : aare rajat adaat ho gyi na isliye nikal jaata hein mu se kabhi kabhi….par jaldi adaat daal lungi rajat kehne ki ok…toh mein keh rahi thi us din abhijeet sir ne rahul se baat ki thi aapke bina ..toh aapko kaise pata chala Rahul ke bare mein…?

Rajat : mujhe aaj hi abhijeet sir ne sab kuch bataya Rahul ke bare mein….

Purvi : ohh….aare haan mein aapko batana bhul gyi….woh Rahul ne kaha ki 3 din baad woh mujhse shaadi karega…

Rajat immediately stood up ; kyaaaa…?

Purvi : haan….humare paas sirf 2 din hein….

Rajat : chinta mat karo…ok toh tum abhi us ghar mein jao aur saurav par nazar rakhna …

Purvi nods and takes few steps ahead and then again she turns back and runs towards rajat and hugs him tightly

Rajat too hugged her back : purvi relax….mein yahi hun…mein Rahul pe nazar rakhta hun….relax….

Then she separates herself and looked at his eyes with full of love

Then there was a cute eye lock

Purvi : rajat baaki sab kaise hein..?

Rajat : sab theek hein purvi…

Purvi ; abhijeet sir…?

Rajat : woh bhi theek hein…bas har roz apni angel ko yaad karte hein par kisi ko batate nahi….daya sir sahi kehte hein ki abhijeet sir kabhi apna dard kisi ko nhi dikhaate …bahar se woh kitne bhi strong ho andar se tut hi jaate hein ….

Purvi : haan…par unki aankhen sab sach bata deti hein …jaise meri unki saamne….bas mujhe darr hein kahi mein abhijeet sir ke saamne kamzor na padu…

Rajat : bas kuch din aur purvi uske baad abhijeet sir ki angel unke paas hogi…ok ab roona mat aur aaram se jao

Purvi nods him and leaves unwillingly

Rajat also moves towards guest house but they don't know someone was spying on them….

The man who was spying smiles and leaves

* * *

**Next morning : **

Rajvi again met near the lake

Rajat and purvi smiled at each other

Rajat : purvi….

Purvi : rajat….

Purvi : hmm…aapko kuch pata chala

Rajat : haan mein ne kal pankaj se baat ki thi Rahul ke bare mein ….usne bataya ki Rahul ka koi bhi nhi hein is duniya mein aur use doctor ban na tha aur achanak ek din Rahul ne pankaj se baat ki aur bataya ki woh ab doc hein ..ajeeb hein na

Purvi : ohh….ismein kya ajeeb laga…?

Rajat : ab doctor ban ne mein kayi saal lagte hein na purvi par Rahul bahut jaldi doc ban gaya ….

Purvi : haan…kahi koi il legal basis pe toh nhi…

Rajat ; haan muje bhi yahi lagta hein…..aur saurav ..?

Purvi : haan saurav kal raat takriban 3 baje kisi ke baat kar raha tha…keh raha tha ki woh pahuch jayega aur sab theek se ho jaayega….aur Rahul ko bhi saath leke aayega…ab yeh samajh nhi aa raha ki woh kaha jaane ki planning kar raha hein aur kya theek ho jaayega….

Rajat scratches his forehead : pata nhi …kuch samajh nhi aara…..ek taraf woh Rahul tumse shaadi karna chahta hein dusri taraf saurav kuch plan kar raha hein …? Aakhir yeh hein kya…? Yeh dono kar kya rahe hein…

Purvi : haan…aur gao vale bhi toh mile hue hein….

Then they hear a voice

Man : in sab jawaabo ka ans mein dunga…

Both looked at the man shockingly ….

Man : mein sab jaan gaya hun tum dono ke bare mein….isliye mujhse kuch mat chupao….

Rajat speaks ; p..par.. aapko kaise pata chala…

Man ; kal raat mein ne tum dono ko dekha tha….

Rajvi look at each other

Man : mera matlab rajat ko yaha aate hue dekha aur tum dono ki baatein suni….

Rajat : sirf suna …?

Man nods…rajvi sighs

Purvi : abhijeet sir….and a tears rolled down her cheeks

Abhijeet : purvi apne bhai ko bhi nhi bataya tumne….

Purvi just hugs him …after a long time she was feeling secured in her brothers arms ..abhijeet patted her back and consoled her …

Rajat smiled

Abhijeet : bas bas purvi…itna mat aansu bahao….varna agar meri shirt wet ho gyi na toh tarika mujhe nhi chodegi….

Purvi separates : kya sir aap bhi…purvi wasnt making any eye contact wid him

Abhijeet lifts her chin : meri taraf dekho purvi …ab nazrein mat churao mujhse ….ab toh meri angel mere paas hein na…

Purvi nods but again she becomes sad….

Abhijeet : aare ab kya hua..?

Purvi : sir aapki angel ke paas aaj bhi waqt bahut…..abhijeet cuts her….

Abhijeet : kuch nhi hua tumhe…kuch bhi nhi….koii leukemia nhi hein tumhe….

Rajat ; kya..?

Abhijeet : haan…

Purvi : yeh aap kaise keh sakhte hein…?

Abhijeet ; mein ne blood test karvaya tumhara…

Purvi was hell shock and rajat was so happy….

Abhijeet ; haan…kal raat jab suna yeh sab tab mein ne socha ki kyu na ek baar BT karva lu….

Rajat : par sir blood sample…?

Abhijeet : woh mujhe mil gaya .yaad hein na piya ko chot lagi thi jungle mein…vaha khoon ke traces toh hogey hi bas vhi se sample liya aur bhej diya….aaj subah hi reports aaye aur pata chal gaya ki kuch nhi hua hein tumhe…kuch bhi nhii….

Purvi : par sir woh reports…?

* * *

**A/N :** Ok guys this was a long chapter and next chapter is the last chapter of this story….:D :)

please review...:)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : sorry again and also sorry for short update but ya next chapter monday ko post karungi pakka :)

specially sorry to Naina : u were waiting since long so here it is :)

* * *

Purvi : par sir woh reports…?

Abhijeet ; reports ka pata nhi purvi par yeh reports sahi hein woh vale nhi….

Rajat looks at abhijeet and just hugs him

Rajat : thnkyou sir…aaj agar apne yeh sab nhi kiya hota toh

Abhijeet ; rajat dosti mein no thankyous and sorrys

Purvi : phir bhi sir ….aaj aapne jo kiya uske liye ek thanks to banta hein…

Abhijeet : accha…apne bhai ko thnks bologi purvi….

Purvi : accha accha nhi bolti…aapko toh allergy hein na thankyous and sorrys se….

Abhijeet ; yeah….isliye abse yaad rakhna…

_( naina : yaad rakhna ok :P ) _

Rajat : accha sir ab batayiye Rahul aur saurav ke bare mein…

Abhijeet ; rajat yaad hein us din hum piya yaani purvi se milne gaye the uski tabiyat puchne….

Rajat : ji sir…

Abhijeet ; us din mein ne rahul ke coat pe bug laga diya tha jisse hum use trace aur sun sakengey….

Purvi : ohh….

Abhijeet : toh hume sunai diya ki Rahul aur saurav us din jis din purvi cliff se giri thi…tab woh log vaha se guzar rahe the tab unhone purvi ko dekha behosh aur woh log ise yaha le aaye …yeh log drugs ki smuggling karte hein toh inhone socha ki tumhe bhi ismein shaamil karle…..par us Rahul ko tumse pyaar hogaya….

Rajat clenched his fist : usse toh mein nhi chodunga…

Abhijeet : rajat hume hosh se kaam lena hoga….woh log nhi jaante ki purvi ki yadash vapas aagyi…

Purvi ; haan sir…

Abhijeet ; aur purvi tum ab bhi unke ishaaro par chalo…baaki ka hum dekhte hein…

Rajat : par sir yeh gao vale humse kyu chupa rahe hein sab…?

Abhijeet : vhi paat karna hein rajat….sab ke sab mile hue hein….

Purvi : koi na koi toh hoga na sir jise sacchai pata ho…

Abhijeet ; haan ho sakhta hein….par shyd kisi darr ki vajah se koi hume kuch nhi batara…

Rajat ; haan sir…aapne kaha tha na ki gao vale purvi ki photo dekh kar chok gaye the….

Abhijeet : haan vhi toh….ek kaam karo purvi abhi tum vapas jao…varna agar kisi ne dekh liya toh gadbad ho jaayegi….

Purvi with sad face : ji sir…

Rajat moves towards her and holds her by shoulder : tumhe mujhpe bharosa hein na…?

Purvi : haan…khud se bhi zyada…

Rajat smiles ; toh bas jao bejijak…mein tum par aanch bhi nhi aane dunga ab

Purvi smiles…

Rajat : ek baar kho chukka hun tumhe…dusri baar koi mauka hi nhi dunga tumhe khone ka….

Abhijeet ( to lighten d moment) ; ahem ahem….mein bhi hun yaha….

Rajvi smiles

Purvi ; ok toh mein chalti hun…

Abhijeet : meri angel ka khayal rakhna….

Purvi ; haan…

Rajat : sambhal ke jao aur savdhaan rehna

Purvi nods and leaves…

Abhijeet : rajat chalo hum dhundte hein info

Rajat : ji sir…par baaki sab

Abhijeet : mein ne unhe bataya ki mein tumhare saath jaa raha hun …tumhe kuch der akele rehna tha isliye and all keh diya…

Rajat : ok sir chaliye….

They moved towards some people and tried to ask about piya but they all just ignored them ….

Rajat sighs ; sir yeh log toh kuch bolne ke liye bhi tayar nhi hein….

Abhijeet ; haan rajat…..ab hum kaise pata kare ki is gao mein chal kya raha hein….

Rajat looks here and there and saw saurav

Rajat : sir woh dekhiye saurav….

Abhijeet looks at saurav : aare yeh kuch pareshaan lag raha hein…

Rajat : haan sir…kahi ise kuch pata toh nhi chal gaya…

Abhijeet : nhi nhi agar aisa hota toh woh yaha akela nhi hota….kuch na kuch hua hein….chalo uska peecha karte hein…

They both followed him ….

Saurav moves towards rahuls house

Abhijeet : yeh Rahul ke ghar pe aaya hein …

Rajat ; hume inke baatein sun ni hogi sir….

Abhijeet nods and they move some close to them so as to hear them

Saurav : yaar Rahul tuje jald se jald us purvi se shaadi karni hogi…

Rahul : aare itni jaldi kya hein …abhi 3 din ki hi toh baat hein…

Saurav ; nhi nhi….ek kaam karte hein kal ki shaadi karlo tum dono…phir yaha se kahi durr chale jayengey…

Rajat and abhijeet look at each other wiith shock expressions…

Rahul : pagal hogaye ho kya tum…kal shaadi..? kyu…?

Saurav : aare yaar woh cid vale saare gao mein uski photo leke ghum rahe hein…agar kahi kisi ne mu khol diya toh hum toh gaye samajhna…

Rahul : aare unhe yakin hogaya na ki woh piya hi hein….

Saurav : haan magar phir bhi….abhi toh gao vale chup hein agar us cid vaalo ki baton mein aakar kuch bol diya na toh seedha phansi par chada dega woh acp….

Rahul : nhi re aisa kuch nhi hoga….jaise hi humara kaam hota hein hum in logo ke saamne shaadi kar lengey aur chale jayengey….

Saurav : yeh sab na teri vajah ho raha hein…

Rahul : kya …?

Saurav ; haan…bahut pyaar ka bhoot chada hein tumhe…kaash usi din maar dete use toh aaaj yeh sab nhi karna padta….

Rahul : dekh tu kuch zyada hi bol raha hein…

Saurav ; mein zyada nhi bol raha….ek woh purvi bhaiyya bhaiyya karke mera dimaak kharab kar rahi hein ….

Rahul : bas kuch din aur …..phir toh tum alag raaste aur mein alag….

Saurav : haan haan ….aur 3 din…

Rahul : agar pankaj ne us din uski photo na dikhayi hoti toh aaj hum jail mein hote…

Saurav : haan yaar….ok ab mein chalta hun..

Rahul : haan haan jaa…

And saurav leaves ….

Rahul smiles evilly : ab toh tu seedha upar jaayega…hahaha…..

Abhijeet whispers ; lagta hein koi badi drug deal hone vaali hein jiske baad yeh log faraar ho jaayengey…..aur yeh Rahul saurav ko dhoka dega…

Rajat : haan sir…hume is baat ka faida uthana chahiye….

Abhijeet and rajat smiles as they have a plan and they too leaves towards lake…

Abhijeet : gao vaalo ko kuch na kuch keh kar dhamkaya hein inhone….

Rajat nods…

Rajat ; lekin sir gao vale itni jaldi yakin kaise karliya in logo par…..

Abhijeet : shyd kuch bahut bada kiya hoga in logo ne….

Rajat ; haan yeh ho sakhta hein…..

Meanwhile purvi enters

Purvi : sir…sir…

Rajat ; kya hua…/ sab theek hein na…?

Purvi ; haan..bas woh ek baat batani thi…

Abhijeet : haan bolo….

Purvi : abhi kuch der pehle saurav aaya tha apne aap se baat kar raha tha ..keh raha tha ki Rahul bas kuch din uske baad toh tumhe aur is purvi dono ko jaana hi hein humesha humesha ke liye….

Rajat : kyaa…? Itni badi baat hein aur keh rahi ho sab theek hein…

Abhijeet : haan purvi…tumhari jaan ko khatra hein

Purvi : aare sir abhi aap log hi keh rahe the na ki aap log muj par aanch bhi nhi aane dengey toh bas chinta mat kijiye mujhe aap logo ke rehte kuch nhi hoga….

Rajat : phir bhi purvi…tum weak bhi ho aur gun bhi nhi hein tumhare paas ..jo tum unlogo se lad sakogi….

Abhijeet : haan purvi..rajat sahi keh raha hein…

Rajat : ek kaam karo tum meri gun rakhlo …

Purvi ; nhi sir….aapko mujpar yakeen nhi hein ki mein un logo se lad sakungi….

Rajat : pura yakin hein purvi…par tumhari safety ke liye….

Purvi : nhi…mein nhi lungi aapki gun…

Abhijeet : purvi le lo …accha chalo rajat ka dil rakhne ke liye hi sahi rakh lo …kya pata kab kaam padh jaaye…

Rajat : haan plz purvi…

Purvi : theeke…lekin agar aapko zarurat padi toh….

Rajat ; nhi…mujhe zarurat nhi hein….

Then they hear a voice of saurav

Purvi ; oh no..saurav mujhe dhund raha hein ….and she immediately leaves…..

Rajat : purvi…gun….but she left ...aare chali gayi….

Abhijeet : its ok rajat …purvi hein woh... meri behen aur tumhari hone vaali wife….woh apna khayal is hatyar ke bina bhi rak sakhti hein…

Rajat ; jaanta hun sir…par abhi woh weak hein na

Abhijeet ; relax kuch nhi hone dengey hum use…

Rajat : pata nhi kyu ..kuch theek nhi lag raha…ajeeb sa darr lag raha hein use aise jaate hue dekh ke….

Abhijeet can clearly see rajats face which has a fear of losing his love

then they both moved to investigate more about rahul

* * *

**A/N** : ok I know it's a short chapter but don't worry kal tak kuch na kuch sochke I will update next chapter soon….as I said I will end this story but I thought to clear some points so next chapter will be the long and last chapter with full of emotions and romance :) :D

Daya's girl , katiiy , dolly , 1krittika, tapasya , sweetpari , anujaim123 , pre13 , kiamehra, adk , shilpa , raveenanegi161 , Harman , confidentgirl22 , zehra thanks alott guys

Dolly : PPPYMS meri story nhi hein dear…its nidzsmart story and I guess she is busy …she will update soon…keep waiting

Last but not least **NainaCID uff Someone** : yaar darra hi diya tumne…I was hell shock seeing my name :P anywayss as I said it will be boring it is boring but ya next chapter pakka acccha hogaa …inteezar khatam huaa na :P Thankyouu :* :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Oo...Chapter-13 : Last Chapter...oO**

Then they moved to investigate more abt rahul ...

Whereas purvi was talking to saurav

Purvi : bhaiyya aapse ek baat kehni thi

Saurav : haan bolo na

Purvi : woh Rahul ..nhi nhi chodiye. .

Saurav : aare bolo piya kya hua..apne bhai se chupaogi

Purvi : woh mein rahul ke ghar gyi thi usne mujhe bulaya tha ..vaha mein ne suna ki woh kisi kaam ke baad aapko upar ka raasta dikayega..

Saurav : kyaa..

Purvi : haan mujhe bahut tension hogyi aur mein jaldi se yaha aa gyi aapko batane...

Saurav : yeh accha kiya tumne. .ab ek kaam karo rahul se milne jao varna use shak ho jaayega

Purvi : par agar aapko kuch

Saurav : meri fikar mat karo aur jao

Purvi nods and silently smiles nd leaves. ...

**At rahuls residence**

Purvi enters she was breathing heavily

Rahul : aare piya kya hua tum theek ho na...

Piya unwantedly hugs him and shed some tears

Piya : mujhe bahut darr lag raha hein

Rahul separating hef from hug : piya relax batao kya hua jo tumhe darr lag raha hein

Piya : woh saurav

Rahul : kya kiya usne..  
Piya : mein ne use baat karte hue suna ki woh tumhe jaan se maar dega...

Rahul : kyaa..? Uski itni himmat

Piya : haan pata nhi bhaiyya aisa kyu kar rahe hein. ..mein tumse kitna pyaar karti hun agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh. ..

Rahul : nhii jaan mujhe kuch nhi hoga. ..dekhte jao ab is saurav ka mein kya karta hun...

Piya : tum mujhe kabhi nhi chodogey na saurav ki vajah se...

Rahul : kabhi nhi. ..

Piya (thinking ) : ab toh mein tuje nhi chodungi...meri zindagi barbaad ki na tum dono ne milkar mujhe purvi se piya bana diya...rajat se durr kiya..mere bhai se durr kiya aur meri saari team se durr kiya tum logo ne...ab dekhte jao tum dono khud ek dusre ke dushman ban jaogey...mujhe toh bas aag mein thoda ghee daalna tha jo ki mein ne daal diyaa...nd she smiles

Rahul : aise hi haste rehna

Piya : vaise tumne mujhe Kyu bulaya tha ?

Rahul : haan woh 3 din baad shaadi hein na humari toh socha ki kuch shopping karle par ab akele jaana mein khatra ho sakhta hein isliye hum baad mein kar lengey shopping. ..

Purvi : hmm theeke..toh ab mein jau...

Rahul : aare itni bhi kya ...

Purvi : mujhe kuch kaam hein toh bye...nd she turns to leave  
But rahul stops her by holding her wrist …

Purvi : chodo mujhe koi aajayega. ..

Rahul : aane do. ...

Purvi : plzz na saurav ne bhi ghr jaldi aane ko kaha

Rahul gets angry listening sauravs name so he left her wrist and purvi leaves

Meanwhile abhijeet and rajat were contacting vineet who was in bureau but there was network problem

Abhijeet : yeh network kyu available nhi hein ki...

Rajat was quite as he was feeling little dizziness

Abhijeet : rajat ab kya kare...

Rajat : p..pata nhi sir..

Abhijeet felt something strange in his voice

Abhijeet kept hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet : tum theek ho...

Rajat holds his head with his both hands

Rajat : achanak sar dukh raha hein sir...

Abhijeet : kya chalo guest house chale.. tumhari tabiyat abhi puri tarah theek nhi hui chalo...

Rajat : nhi sir purvi aati hi hogi...

Abhijeet : haan isliye keh raha hun chalo varna woh pareshaan ho jaayegi

Rajat : aare haan ...chaliye sir

Abhijeet : accha ji purvi ka naam liya toh chaliye varna nhi sir. ..  
Rajat smiles and they both leaves to guest house

Abhijeet informed all that rajat is nt well

Then he made rajat sleep by giving him tablets and moved to meet purvi

Purvi was waiting for them

Abhijeet enters

Purvi was confused as rajat wasn't present

Purvi : sir rajat theek hein na ?

Abhijeet : haan bas woh use thoda chakkar aagaya tha ...mein ne use tab deke sula diya

Purvi : ohh...par yu achanak ?

Abhijeet : stress ki vajah se ...bahut zyada stress leta tha woh tumhare bina

Purvi : haan sir unki haalat dekh ke pata chalta hein. ..khair plan1 successful hein

Abhijeet : gud ab plan2 start karna hoga

Purvi nods

Abhijeet : purvi pata hein na kya Karna hein

Purvi : haan sir...woh actually mujhe

Abhijeet smiles : chinta mat Karo rajat ki mein Hun na use sambhal lunga...Kuch nhi hua use ok...?

Purvi smiles back and leaves

Purvi to saurav : chale...?

Saurav : Kahan...?

Purvi : aare chaliye Rahul ne bulaya hein hume….

Saurav : kis liye…?

Purvi ; pata nhi bas aap chaliye…

Saurav ( thinking) : kahi woh mujhe maarne ke liye toh nhi bulara…..haan ho sakhta hein…is Rahul ko mein aaj zinda nhi chodunga….

Saurav : ohk chalo….

And they both moves towards rahuls house

On their way purvi thinking : abhijeet sir kaha chale gaye….jaldi aayiyee…pata nhi itti der kyu lag rahi hein unhe…sudden she heard a voice and smiled

Man ( he was pointing gun towards purvi ) : ayeee ruk jaoo yahi par…varna maar dunga is ladki ko…?

Saurav ( scared) : k..k…koun ho tum…?

Man : mein vhii gunda hun jise is ladki ke bahut maara tha jungle mein…

Purvi : bhaiyya baccha lijiye mujhe… mujhe maar degaa….

Saurav was much scared : d..ekho…chod do use….a..aur plzz muj..he kuch mat karna….

Purvi : aap kuch kijiye na…mujhe bachayiye is gunday se…

Man : aye chup…aur tu ( pointing towards saurav) agar tuje zinda rehna hein toh jaa bhaag jaa yaha se..varna iske saath tub hi jayega…

Saurav : n..nhi mu..jhee nhi marnaa….

Purvi : y..yeh aap kya keh rahe hein…aap mujhe bachayiye bhaiyya…

Saurav : m..mein nhi…hun tumhara ….

Purvi : …ky..a…aap hi hein mere bhai….

Saurav : n..nhi….tum ek cid officer ho..meri koi behen vehen nhi…tum bachalo khud ko….mujhe nhi padhna in sab mein…

Meanwhile someone hits on mans head and he went uncounscious

Purvi turns : Rahul…?

Rahul : haan mein..theek ho na tum…

Purvi ; haan….par yeh bhaiyya pata nhi kya kya keh rahe hein…

Rahul : acchaa…tumhe kuch samajh nhi aaya piya uff purvi ….

Purvi : p..purvi koun hein…?

Rahul moves towards her and holds her hand : tum tuum ho purvi…

Purvi : .yye..h tum kya bol rahe ho…

Saurav : aare purvi bas karo yeh natak…tumhe kya laga tumhe sab yaad aayega aur hume bewakoof banaogi…..hume toh us din hi sab pata chal gaya jis din tumhe sar par chot lagi thi….

Purvi : kaise…?

Saurav : aare purvi mein bhi ek doc hi hun….mujhe pata chal gaya ki sar par chot lagne ke baad tumhara behaviour kaisa tha…isliye ab tum kuch nhi kar sakogi….

Rahul laughs : aayi thi hume bewakoof banane…

Rahul twists her hand back : ab batao is abhijeet( pointing towards uncounscious man) ke alava kis kis ko pata hein tumhare zinda hone ke bare mein…

Purvi : ahh….chodo mera haath …kisi ko nhii malum sirf abhijeet sir ko pata hein aur kisko bhi nhi…

Saurav : sach bol rahi ho…

Purvi nods : haan…plz abhijeet sir ko chod do ..unhe kuch mat karo….

Rahul : haan haan chod dete hein ise us paani mein …..thodi der mein mar jayega….

Purvi : n..nhii dekho…tum log mujhe maardo par unhe kuch mat karna ….

Rahul : aare jaan pyaar karta hun mein tumse ..tumhe kaise maardu….accha chalo theeke is yahi chod dete hein…

Saurav : nhi Rahul…agar isne sab kuch bata diya toh..

Rahul : aare batane de na…vaise bhi hum jab tak chale jayengey…..

Purvi ( thinking) : kya karu kuch samajh nhi aara…abhijeet sir ko is tarah akele chodna nhi chahti…accha hua rajat sir nhi aaye …aare haan rajat sir aate hi hungey isse pehle ki woh aaye mujhe kuch karna hoga varna yeh log abhijeet sir ke saath pata nhi kya karengey….

Purvi : aah..ab haath chodo mera…nd she jerks her hand

Rahul : chalo ab…

purvi : tum log abhijeet sir ko kuch nhi karogey tabhi mein chalungi….

Saurav : dekho zyada mat karo varna abhi ki abhi tumhe bhi yahi is abhijeet ke baaju maar dunga

Rahul : saurav tu chup reh….purvi chalo hum ise yahi chod rahe hein….

Purvi : kaha jaana hein…?

Rahul : ab zyada sawaal nhi chalo seedha vaarna

Purvi : nhi…nhi chalo…

And then there of them moves ahead ….purvi turns and saw abhijeet gaining his senses and nodding no as not to go wid them….

Tears were flowing down her cheeks…

Abhijeet : p.. ..vi…m..mat..j…a..o ….he raises his hand to stop her bt due to his injury he faints

Rahul holds Purvis hand and drags her with them

Whereas rajat was searching everywhere but he couldn't find Rahul saurav purvi and abhijeet….

Rajat : pata nhi kaha chale gaye….mujhe itni ghabrahat ho rahi hein jaise purvi kisi musibat mein hein….aur abhijeet sir bhi …kaha chale gaye chaaro…..

Abhijeet gained his senses and saw rajat standing near him

Abhijeet was behind a tree so rajat couldn't see him ….

Abhijeet : r…r..rajat….

Rajat heard his voice though it was low

Rajat : abhijeet sir kaha hein aap…? Sir…?

Abhijeet picked a stone somehow and dropped it

Rajat heard that sound and saw abhijeet behind tree ..his head was bleeding

Rajat immediately rushed towards him

Rajat : sir..yeh sab…aap theek hein na..? chaliye doc ke paas chalte hein…

Abhijeet : r..rajat me..ein theek hun… purvi..uski..jaan ko..khatra ..hein….us.e b.. ….

Rajat : purvi…lekin sir aapko is haalat mein nhi chod sakhta mein…

Abhijeet : r..rajat ….mujhe kuch..nhi hua…tum jao…bachao use….agar use ..is baar kuch hogaya toh me..ein apne aapko ka..abhi maaf nhi kar paunga….

A fear passed through his veins of loosing purvi once again…

Abhijeet : ..jao…rajat…bachaoo purvi…ko….nd again he fell uncounscious

Rajat patting his cheek : sir…sir….? Oh no…yeh toh behosh hogaye…inhe aise nhi chod sakhta mein…purvi se vaada kiya tha mein ne

***sir agar kabhi abhijeet sir ko kuch bhi hua toh pehle aap unhe hospital le jaayengey na***

***haan purvi yeh bhi koi puchne vaali baat hein…vaada raha***

Rajat thought for a while and then took abhijeet to guest house

All were panicked specially daya and tarika

Daya : rajat yeh sab kaise hua…?

While tarika was dressing abhijeets wound

Rajat explained everything abt purvi

Rajat : mujhe yeh nhi pata ki abhijeet sir par kisne vaar kiya….kyu ki mein yaha tha….

Daya ; itna sab hogaya aur tum teeno ne hume kuch nhi bataya….

Rajat : sorry sir…purvi ke liye yeh sab karna padha…

Pankaj : purvi vapas aagyi yahi bahut acchi baat hein sir….

Freddy : hann…

Shreya : rajat sir….purvi is waqt kaha hein kuch pata chala..?

Rajat sad tone : nhi…..

Shreya keeps hand on his shoulder : sir kuch nhi hoga use…hum sab hein na…

Rajat nods…

Meanwhile abhijeet gets counscious

Abhijeet murmuring : purvi ko bachao rajat….

Rajat sits near him : sir…?

Abhijeet opens his eyes and tries to sit…tarika make him sit comfortably …

Tarika : abhijeet theek ho..?

Abhijeet ; haan…purvi kaha hein..?

Rajat : nhi pata sir…

Abhijeet : kya…tum nhi gaye use bachane…

Rajat : mujhe pata nhi sir ki woh kaha hein…aur jo bug humne lagaya tha Rahul ke coat pe uska signal nhi mil raha…pata nhi kaisi hogi woh

Abhijeet : relax….ipad nikaalo…mein ne purvi ke baalo mein bug lagaya tha jab mein ne uspar gun point ki thi…

Daya : kya…?

Abhijeet : haan…ab jaldi karo…

They trace purvi and reach the place ..it was a small godown

Daya : sab log pairs mein jao toh purvi ko dhundne mein asaani hogi

All nods….

Abhirika nd rajat , dareya and freddy pankaj

They search the godown but it was empty ….finally pankaj findout a secret door ..he called everyone there and they went inside….

When they entered inside they was hell shocked …

Everywhere there were bunch of drugs….

Abhijeet ( whispering) : itne saare drugs…yeh log zarur kuch bada karne vale hein…

Daya : haan boss

Tarika : yeh sab chodo tum log..pehle purvi ko dhundo uske baad tum log apna investigation kar lena…

Abhijeet : haan haan tarika ji ….

They heard foot steps from a room ….

Daya : shyd vaha koi hein….

They followed the foot steps and saw purvi was tied on a chair ..Her forehead was bleeding and she was uncounscious and two goons were roaming too nd fro

They slowly entered inside and soon both were on ground ….

Rajat pats Purvis cheek but she didn't woke up …

Rajat picks purvi in his arms protectively and the team moves outside

But sudden they heard a gun shot

They all turned back and saw saurav and Rahul

Saurav : aao aao…aakhir pata chal gaya tum logo ko purvi ke bare mein…

Rahul was damn jealous seeing purvi in rajats arm …he clenched his fist

Abhijeet : haan chal gaya pata…..

Saurav : kya faida vaise bhi tum sab ko upar jaana hi hein…

Daya laughs : upar toh tum dono jaogey

Rahul : acchaa….zara apne aas paas dekhna…

They all were surrounded by goons

Freddy : bas itne hi hein…?

Saurav : yahi kaafi hein tum logo ke liye….

Pankaj : in logo ki toh ( counting on fingers) 5min mein saari haddiya tut jaayegi…

Daya : haan ….sahi kaha pankaj ….

Rajat : tum dono kuch nhi kar pogey ….chuhe hein yeh sab log hum shero ke saamne….

Saurav : accha dekhte hein….he signals d goons to be ready for fight …

Abhijeet : rajat tum nhi ladogey…purvi ko tumhari zarurat hein…tumhe use safe rakho

Rajat nods

Then they all were busy in fighting and as usual after abt 10min all were on ground.

Saurav points gun on rajats head from back

All frozed at their place ….

Daya : kaayar ho tum saurav….peeche se vaar kiya tumne….

Abhijeet : par koi nhi…tumhe toh aakhir mein jail jaana hi hein…

Tarika : haan bilkul sahi…aur aakhir mein hero ko heroine se milna toh hein hi…toh tum kuch bhi karlo…

Abhijeet give proud look to tarika

Daya looks at abhijeet with *iska kuch nhi ho sakhta* look

Shreya smiled at his expression ….

Meanwhile purvi was gaining her senses …

Saurav pushes rajat and holds purvi and points gun on her head

Rahul : saurav yeh kya kar rahe ho..chodo use…

saurav : pyaar mein pagal mat bano rahul...

rahul : yeh tum sahi nhi kar rahe saurav

saurav laughs ; mein jaanta hun ...yeh purvi in sabki jaan hein na ...aaj in sabki jaan ko mein maar dunga...

abhijeet : dekho yeh tumhe bahut bhaari padega...nd he takes a step ahead

saurav : nhi nhi koi aagey nhi aayega...koi hoshiyaari ki toh ise goli maar dunga...

rajat : nhi..kuch mat karo use...

purvi : sir nhi...aap log ise pakad lijiye...meri fikar mat kijiye...

abhijeet : purvi yeh kya bol rahi ho..hum nhi karengey fikar toh koun karega...

saurav drags purvi with him : koi mere peeche nhi aayega...

purvi takes this opportunity nd then pushes saurav and runs towards rajat ...whereas saurav presses the trigger of his gun but rahul came in between and the bullet hits his heart and he falls on ground...

purvi turns and understands d scenario ...her knees came shattering on floor

whereas abhijeet and daya chases saurav ...

rajat holds purvi by shoulders and saw tears in her eyes...

rajat : purvi...

purvi just hugs him tightly... : yeh sab meri vajah se hua...

rahul then breathed heavily : p..purvi...

rajvi went towards him

rahul : purvi...mein ne tumse bahut pyaar kiya par rajat jitna nhi...isliye aaj tumhara pyaar jeet gaya...tum sirf rajat ki hi thi aur rahogi...he breathed his last breath ...

tears were rolling down pankajs cheeks too as he was his friend

daya and abhijeet caught saurav and gave him a slap

abhijeet : bata kyu kiya tumne yeh sab ...?

saurav : itna accha plan banaya tha mein ne...aaj drug deal ho jaati meri crores ki aur bhaag jaata lekin tum sab ne mera saara plan fail kardiya...

shreya : gao vaalo ko kaise dhamkaya tumne...?

saurav : mein sarpanch se mil gaya ..woh bhi humare saath drug deal mein tha..usne sabhi gao vaalo ko dhamki di ki agar koi uski baat nhi manega toh woh unki zameen cheen lega isi darr se sab khaamosh rehte the aur sarpanch ne piya ke baare mein jhuti kahani sabhi gao vaalo batayi aur woh log maan gaye...

tarika : aur goli ka nishaan kaise nhi dikha hume...?

saurav : humne ek doc se uske goli ke mark pe artificial skin lagvaayi...

rajat : itna sab kiya tum logo ne ek drug deal ke liye...

saurav ; haan...

meanwhile local police arrives and takes away all the goons ...

they all moved towards guest house

tarika and shreya hugged purvi

tarika : kitna miss kiya humne tumhe...

purvi : mein ne bhi...

shreya ; haan haan jaante hein isliye sabse pehle rajat sir ko bataya apne baare mein...

purvi blushed...rajat smiled

pankaj : apne is dost ko bhul gai purvi...?

purvi moves towards him and pulls his cheeks : nhi pankaj ..tuj jaisa dost ko kaise bhul sakhta hein koi...nd hugs him

daya : aur apne is bhai ko...?

purvi : aare daya sir...nd he hugs him ttoo...

daya : kitne dino baad daya sir sunke accha laga...

abhijeet : haan yaar sach mein aaj saari hasi laut aayi vapas...

purvi : abhijeet sir aap theek hein na..aapko itni saari chot aayi meri vajah se...

abhijeet : aaare mein theek hun...meri angel ko bachate hue agar mujhe kuch...

purvi stops him : aisa mat boliye...

abhijeet smiles and she too smiles back...

next day they all moves to Mumbai with a smile on their faces

**Mumbai : night : 9pm**

purvis residence :

she was getting ready for bureau after a long time ..she was feeling so fresh ...

she looked in the mirror and a smile crept her lips

sudden someone from back caught her by waist

purvi : aap...?

rajat : haan mein...

purvi : aap andar kaise aaye...?

rajat : khidki se...

purvi turns by locking her arms around his neck...

purvi : kyu...?

rajat : kyu ki mujhe khidki bahut pasand hein...

purvi : kyaa...?

rajat : aur nhi toh kya...obviously mein tumse milna aaya aur tum ho ki ...huh...nd he turns other side by folding his hands

purvi smiles and hugs him from behind : aap na gusse mein bhi bahut sweet lagte hein

rajat hides his smile : huh chodo mujhe...

purvi : nahhh...

rajat : acchaaa...

and then he turns and hugs her as tightly as possible ..purvi was feeling safe in his arms ...

rajat separated from hug and kissed her forehead softly...purvi blushed on this

rajat lifts her chin and moves close to her they were just inches apart ...purvi closed her eyes ...rajat looked at her and laughed at her antics

He pecked a kiss on her cheek. Purvi blushed to the core

she opened her eyes and saw rajat on knees ...

purvi : yeh aap...?

rajat cuts her and holds her hand : purvi us din humara confession adhura reh gaya par aaj nahi..**I Love You purvi..Will You Marry Me...?**

this was unexpected for purvi

Purvi smiled and made him stand and she hid her head in his broad chest and whispered slowly **"I Love You Too "**

Rajat smiled and hugged her more tightly ...

rajat : taras gaya tha mein yeh sunne ke liye...

purvi : ab roz sunaungi...

rajat face glows : pakka..?

purvi nods

Rajat : kitna kuch saha tumne par ab nhi ab mein hun na tumhare saath...

Purvi : haan ...ab hume koi alag nhi kar sakhta...

rajat : bilkul...ab toh tum mujhse shaadi karogi na...?

purvi : obviously karungi...

Rajat smiles

rajat tucks her hairs which were left ..purvi shivered on his touch but smiled

after somemore talks they moved towards the window plane ...

purvi was resting her head on rajats shoulder and rajat wraps his arm around her waist ..they again and again looked at each other and blushed and soon went to sleep in each others arms to welcome the new morning in their lifes

**Oo...THE END...oO **

* * *

**~~ THANKYOU :D ~~**


End file.
